


That Soft Glow

by Sammybunny711



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammybunny711/pseuds/Sammybunny711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Buu is fading into memory and Bulma and Vegeta have settled down to raise their teenage son, Trunks. However, an unexpected surprise has the couple at a loss for words. Could raising a new child together offer Vegeta and Bulma a new perspective on their relationship? No BoG /RoF/Super in here. (Rated 'M' for vocab, violence, and future sexual content).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

A/N - - OK, so I feel like there are a lot of fics floating around about the 3 year gap and how Vegeta got together with Bulma and Trunks, but not so many about them with Bra/Bulla as a baby. I wanted to rectify that. I've tried to stay true to canon as much as possible (with a few creative liberties), but with Super out now... I have no idea how that affects Bulla's age. I'll try my best. Just know it may be a little off. Hope you enjoy! Just remember, reviews make my little heart go pitter patter...

 

All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

* * *

 

 

Bulma blinked down at two faint pink lines. She inhaled. Exhaled. Setting the stick down onto the vanity, she stared at herself in the mirror. Fine lines trailed away from her sapphire eyes and around the edges of her lips. She turned this way and that, examining herself with a grim acceptance.

 

"I'm too old for this," she sighed.

 

Picking up the stick again, she glanced down and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Well, he's just going to _love_ waking up to this news," Bulma said, wearily.

 

Taking the test stick with her, she strode from their bathroom and into the bedroom she had shared with Vegeta for over ten years.

 

/\/\

 

Cold sweat clung to Vegeta's skin as he felt Bulma's ki move nearer to their bed. He feigned sleep, keeping his eyes softly shut. Nervous shock ran through his system.

 

 _The woman still hasn’t said a word about the...new development between us. She must not yet realize..._ his thoughts raced.

 

Vegeta groaned when her body eased into the bed. She didn't roll over to be near him and Vegeta felt the loss of her body warmth keenly. He could also feel the small, glowing ki of new life emanating from her womb.

 

_Another baby... at our age... How am I going to break it to her?_

 

He'd first felt the faint energy signature exactly six days ago. Bulma had lain still beneath him, their bodies slick with the perspiration generated during their heated afternoon sex. He'd felt it then...the additional ki in the room. It had graced the corners of his mind like a whisper. At first, he'd tensed, afraid an interloper had interrupted their private time, but then Vegeta had realized the ki emanated from within Bulma's body, separate yet mingled with her own energy.

 

Six days he'd carried that knowledge and every day the babe's energy had grown slightly stronger. This was really happening. It wasn't all in his head. Bulma was pregnant again. Vegeta felt his mouth go dry and his heart raced in his chest. He needed to tell her. She may not have even noticed the small increase in the size of her already voluptuous breasts or the way she'd eaten a little extra at dinner the last few nights.

 

He sighed, opening his black eyes.

 

"Bulma... "

 

He felt her shift and turn toward him.

 

"Vegeta, I--"

 

"Bulma you're--"

 

" _Pregnant._ " The word issued from both their lips at the same moment.

 

He rolled over to look at her, resting his head on his bicep. His black eyebrows raised in question.

 

"You knew?" Bulma said, her surprise genuine.

 

Vegeta grunted an assent and looked up at the ceiling.

 

"How?"

 

"I can feel the babe's ki," he huffed.

 

Amazement tinged Bulma's eyes when Vegeta glanced her way again.

 

"When did you find out? Have you been keeping this from me?" Vegeta asked darkly.

 

"I thought you already knew." Bulma arched an eyebrow and a smirk found its way to her lips, but her eyes held a tiredness that concerned Vegeta.

 

He frowned and remained silent.

 

Sighing, she reached over to her nightstand and retrieved a small stick. Vegeta's nose wrinkled at the lingering scent of urine that carried with the gesture.

 

"A positive pregnancy test," she chuckled. "Now that's something I'd never thought I'd see again."

 

"A pregnancy test? You mean you humans piss on that contraption?"

 

Bulma nodded and scowled when she saw Vegeta pinching his nose to shield himself from the scent. She rolled her eyes and put the test back on the nightstand. When she didn't look at him, he grew tense. Her eyes stared at a shadowy corner of their room.

 

Even after six days of getting used to the idea of another child, Vegeta still had no idea what to say to her. Both just into their forties, they had just gotten used to having a pre-teenager. Now...they had to figure out how to deal with an infant all over again.

 

"Chi Chi will never let me hear the end of this," Bulma finally said. "To think, us having another baby just after she and Goku became grandparents."

 

"Tch," Vegeta scowled. "It's not our fault those low-class, hormonal clowns had offspring so abominably early in life."

 

"They're the hormonal ones?" Bulma asked.

 

Vegeta couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks. "We're...We just... Oh shut up, Woman."

 

She laughed and curled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame. He sucked in a breath as her scent enveloped him. His racing heart slowed and he relaxed.

 

"We can do this," she breathed. "We've done it before."

 

Vegeta closed his eyes. _She_ had done it before. He hadn't been there for Bulma when Trunks was born. Hell, he hadn't even known she was pregnant and had given him a son until he returned shortly before the androids came over ten years ago. He had never been there for the very beginning of a child's life. This time around, he would be present for every milestone...every new experience. Even though their eleven year old son was asleep down the hall, to Vegeta this pregnancy felt like the first one ever.

 

"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice sounded quiet and distant. "Are you...upset?"

 

Pain laced his heart at the tentative stress in her tone. Groaning, he tightened his arms about her body and buried his face into her neck. "No, Woman. I’m not upset."

 

/\/\

 

Bulma was happy. Truly. At least, she _thought_ she was. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she brought her coffee to her lips and took a sip. Sudden realization hitting her, she flung herself around and spat the caffeinated liquid into the sink.

 

"What a shame," she grimaced, knowing that foregoing her daily habit of four or five cups of coffee was going to hit her like a ton of bricks by the end of the week.

 

"Everything alright, dear?" A saccharine voice cut through Bulma's thoughts.

 

She turned around to see her mother waltz into the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked pastries from Bulma's favorite bakery. Her sense of smell had already increased to a ridiculous level and her mouth watered at the decadent intrusion.

 

"Morning, Mom," Bulma chimed, trying to keep her ravenous hunger under wraps.

 

"Did I just see you throw up in the sink?" Mrs. Briefs offered her daughter a level stare--an actual stare with blue eyes wide open.

 

Bulma blanched and laughed, "My coffee was a way too hot! Burned the inside of my mouth."

 

Mrs. Briefs closed her eyes and laid the tray of pastries into the family table. “Be careful, dear.”

 

Vegeta rounded the corner from the living room and reached out to grab a handful of the confectionaries, but Mrs. Briefs swatted at his hand.

 

"Ah uh, Vegeta. Not until our sweet Trunks wakes up."

 

A vein popped out on Vegeta's forehead and Bulma snickered at the familiar, murderous glare he directed toward her mother. He slumped into a chair and crossed his arms, the fingers of his left hand tapping wildly on his arms.

 

"Here," Bulma said, refilling her now empty mug and placing it before him.

 

His fingers brushed hers as he took hold of the handle. Bulma stiffened in shock. Vegeta never touched her in front of others--at least not unless he was feeling exceptionally sentimental...which was virtually never...

 

She quickly withdrew her hand and set about helping her mother chop up fruit to go with the pastries. Ten minutes later, her bedraggled son drudged into the room. Trunks scratched the back of his head and yawned as he fell into the chair to Vegeta’s right.

 

“Moooorning,” Trunks droned.

 

“Morning, my angel!” Mrs. Briefs chirruped, stepping around the table to ruffle the unkempt lavender hair.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Bulma greeted.

 

Vegeta glanced Trunks’ way--his typical acknowledgement of their son’s presence at the breakfast table.

 

Bulma noticed how long her son’s hair had grown and a memory of Mirai Trunks flashed through her mind. He was growing up so fast. And now...she was about to start the process all over again with a new baby. Anxiety and fear welled up in her chest--catching her off guard. Though she was healthy and strong, Bulma has just turned forty and knew that carrying children so late in life was usually high risk in the best of cases.

 

“You alright, Mom?” Trunks asked, reaching out to the tray of pastries as he glanced up at her.

 

“Just didn’t sleep well,” she said, waving a hand.

 

Vegeta was staring intensely at her. Bulma felt a wave of nausea rush through her stomach.

 

“I think I may go back and lie down for a while,” she said. "Maybe take a day off.”

 

Mrs. Briefs cocked her head and pouted. “Do you need me to grab any medicine for you from the store today, dear?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I think I’m just tired,” Bulma said.

 

She could feel the weight of her husband’s stare on her back as she rounded the corner. As soon as she was out of sight of her family, she sped up her pace to make it to her bathroom. The full gravity of their situation sunk in as she hung her head over the toilet, throwing up the nearly empty contents of her stomach. Groaning, she laid her head on the porcelain seat.

 

A soft whisper graced her neck and she sighed as Vegeta’s hand rested on her shoulder. His saiyan speed and quiet entrances had ceased to startle her years ago.

 

“You’re not alright,” he said.

 

“It’s just morning sickness, Vegeta,” she said. “I felt ill yesterday, too and they day before that. That’s why I took the test this morning. I guess I just couldn’t believe it was a pregnancy. I mean...we weren’t even trying and I had kind of assumed it _wasn't_ going to happen again, if I’m being completely honest. I’m just... _stunned._ ”

 

He closed the bathroom door and sat down with her on the cold tile. She took a square of toilet tissue and wiped her mouth. Vegeta frowned. Bulma reached out a hand and grabbed his where it rested on his knee.

 

Silence was his general reaction to major emotional events and Bulma knew better than to pressure him into saying what he was feeling. Still, his onyx eyes spoke of a quiet war behind his stony face.

 

“I don’t know what to do in this situation,” Vegeta admitted. “I wasn’t exactly present for this part with Trunks.”

 

Bulma’s heart ached at the memory of walking through her first pregnancy alone. Vegeta left to train in space a week before she found out she was pregnant with Trunks and the long nine months had been an emotional and physical roller coaster. Pregnancy with a half-saiyan child proved to be more challenging than a human pregnancy and Bulma’s anxiety and fears for their second baby stemmed from experience with her first. She didn’t blame Vegeta for leaving her back then. He had been a different man at the time and though she loved him then, she knew now that he would stay by her this time. It made her love him all the more.

 

She squeezed his hand. “First, we’ll arrange a doctor’s appointment. If I’m reading my cycles correctly, I should be something like six weeks along. It’s probably still too early for a sonogram, but we’ll see.”

 

“A sonogram?”

 

“The doctors use a machine that can see the baby and check on its growth. They can also listen to its heartbeat,” she explained.

 

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “You can see the baby before it’s born?”

 

Bulma nodded. “Would you like to come with me to my first appointment?”

 

He withdrew his hand. “I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t have to decide now. Just think about it.” Bulma wanted him there more than anything, but knew better than to push.

 

He crossed his arms and nodded.

 

Bulma stood up and extended her hand. “This has been a rather life-changing morning. I think I’d like to take a shower. Care to join me?”

 

A knowing smirk lit his lips. “Isn’t that what started this whole mess in the first place?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

 

He swiftly removed his sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. Bulma disrobed and stepped into the glass-walled shower first. “Let’s just keep this between us for now. It’ll be our little secret.”

 

Vegeta grunted in agreement and turned on the water.

 

As the warm spray flooded their naked bodies, Bulma leaned into Vegeta’s open embrace. His soothing scent and strength helped steady her racing mind. She kept telling herself that this time she wouldn’t be alone. Her next thought made her scowl.

 

“What is it, Woman?”

 

“Trunks is going to turn beet red when we tell him about this,” Bulma groaned.

 

* * *

 

A/N - Just FYI-- I edited this a bit to change the ages. Here's the thing, different Dragon Ball sites say different things, so I've tried to assimilate their ages to be APPROXIMATELY close to the Battle of Gods timeline, but it may not be exact.

 

So there ya have it! The first chapter! I said I wasn’t going to write this fic, as I wasn’t sure I would be able to do these characters justice, but I’m going to try my best. I think Vegeta after the Buu saga was quite a bit more mellow than in the past, so I hope I’m doing an okay job keeping him in character. I checked the Dragon Ball wikia for their ages and whatnot, so I’m hoping I’m getting those remotely close. I love feedback and comments, so please let me know what you think!

 

 

 


	2. Male Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

A/N - - OK, so I feel like there are a lot of fics floating around about the 3 year gap and how Vegeta got together with Bulma and Trunks, but not so many about them with Bra/Bulla as a baby. I wanted to rectify that. I've tried to stay true to canon as much as possible (with a few creative liberties), but with Super out now... I have no idea how that affects Bulla's age. I'll try my best. Just know it may be a little off. Hope you enjoy! Just remember, reviews make my little heart go pitter patter...

 

All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

* * *

 

Vegeta tapped his foot over and over on the hard tile floor of the waiting room. It was taking every shred of his willpower not to gag at the combined scent of so many breeding females and the chemicals the clinic used to sterilize the rooms. Bulma sat perfectly still next to him. Why had he agreed to come with her to this appointment? He could practically feel his pores exuding discomfort and anxiety.

A soft hand came to rest on his knee and Vegeta instantly stilled, looking down to Bulma's dainty fingers.

"You can leave if you need to," she gently reminded him.

"Tch," he spat, turning his head away and pulling his feet further under the chair to cross his ankles over one another.

The corner of her mouth turned up and her eyes crinkled in good-natured humor. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts and attention solely on her and the little life burning within her. Noticing the babe's ki grow stronger over the last two weeks had proved a very comforting meditation. Whenever he grew agitated after training or when Bulma dragged him to functions with Kakarot's family and he was ready to bolt, he sought her out and focused on the foreign yet intimately familiar energy.

The door to the waiting room opened and a middle-aged nurse stepped in. "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs?"

Vegeta scowled at the woman's use of "Briefs" to include him, but said nothing.

"That's us," Bulma chimed.

"Right this way. We'll get your weight and then I'll take you back to a room," the nurse said, beaming at them with a smile Vegeta found irritatingly genuine.

Bulma sighed when the nurse took her weight and the two women chatted about the number, but Vegeta was far too distracted by all the people shuffling down the narrow hallway to care. There were nurses and pregnant women everywhere and Vegeta felt acutely out of place.

"Alright, if you'll just follow me," the nurse said.

Vegeta almost didn't hear her, but Bulma grabbed his left hand and dragged him along.

The room they were deposited into was small and painted a sickly green color. Pictures of healthy babies and advertisements for permanent birth control methods covered a corkboard on the wall behind the examination table. The nurse took Bulma's vitals using a stethoscope and various other instruments. Vegeta didn't like her being poked and prodded like an animal, but Bulma smiled and chatted with the nurse as though it were routine and he didn't make a fuss. When the nurse left them alone to wait for the doctor, Bulma turned to him.

"You doing alright?" she asked. "You were very sweet to come with me today."

Crossing his arms and leaning his head back against the wall, he just muttered, "I'm fine."

His shoulders tensed when he smelled a distinctly masculine scent that accompanied a very weak ki signature. At first he was comforted that he wasn't the only male in the clinic, but when the door opened and said male entered the room, Vegeta nearly burst a blood vessel in his eye.

"Mrs. Briefs! It's been a long time since I've seen you here for a prenatal visit," the man said.

Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth slacked open. The man's white jacket read _Dr. Tanaka_.

"I hear congratulations are in order, then?" the overly tall man turned to look at Vegeta and extended a hand.

Jaw twitching in shock and embarrassment, Vegeta simply "huffed" and turned his head toward the opposite wall. Bulma laughed and put a hand behind her head.

"Sorry, Dr. Tanaka, my husband isn't from around here and hasn't quite gotten the whole handshake concept yet," she said.

Dr. Tanaka's booming laugh echoed off the walls and instead of pushing for the handshake, he clapped Vegeta on the shoulder and shook it.

Vegeta's head shot around to look at the man who had dared lay a hand on the Prince of all Saiyans and shot straight up to his feet. The doctor's eyes were closed behind enormous spectacles and he seemed oblivious to Vegeta's anger. Bulma hopped down from the examination table and grabbed her husband in a side hug. The dangerously rising ki within Vegeta's system calmed and he reminded himself to focus on the baby's ki to soothe himself. _It's just a pathetic human...Calm down_ , he told himself.

Bulma laughed nervously, "My husband's just anxious, Dr. Tanaka. It's been a long time since we've had a baby and he was out of the country for all of these appointments when I was pregnant with Trunks."

 _Out of the country...right,_ Vegeta thought. _I was in bloody space when my woman needed me..._

Self loathing threatened to turn the already tense situation to a worse one when Dr. Tanaka withdrew his hand and said in his booming baritone voice, "No worries, Mrs. Briefs. I understand being a nervous papa. I've been delivering babies for twenty-five years, and I still fainted dead away when my three were born."

"Haha, you men and your squeamish stomachs!" Bulma chimed.

"You can just have a seat next to your husband. We'll get all the questions out of the way before I examine you. Then, we'll head over to the ultrasound room and see what's happening with your new little friend in there," the doctor said, crossing the room to sit on the swiveling chair by a low desk.

Vegeta sat down and bit his tongue until it bled. _This man is going to examine my wife...He is going to lay hands on her body..._

Bulma pulled him into the chair next to hers and squeezed his hand. Her strength was nothing, but Vegeta knew she was trying to keep him from saying anything he'd regret.

Bulma and the doctor talked and talked and talked, but Vegeta heard only snippets of it. There were a lot of facts and percentages thrown around. Mentions of high-risk problems that women over forty face in their pregnancies...Vegeta tuned those out. If he worried about such things, he knew he'd never let the woman out of his sight for the entire nine months. His heart raced in his chest when the doctor said, "Mr. Briefs?"

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

He turned to look at Tanaka.

"Do you have a family history of Down Syndrome or other genetic disorders?" Dr. Tanaka asked.

"A history of what?" Vegeta repeated.

"He means any special medical conditions that children in your family were born with," Bulma whispered.

"Other than being royalty far above the likes of the pathetic children in those women's bellies out in the hallway?"

Bulma's eyes flashed in warning and her nails bit into the flesh of his arm.

"Didn't quite catch that, Mr. Briefs," Dr. Tanaka said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"No," Vegeta finally answered. "None that I know of."

"As you delivered Trunks, Dr. Tanaka, you know we've already had one healthy child," Bulma reminded the man.

"A fine healthy boy with a mop of purple hair, if I recall correctly," the doctor beamed.

"That's right! He'll be twelve in three months," she laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at their easy banter.

"My goodness, time flies. In all seriousness, Bulma, you should be aware that at your age the risk for genetic disorders and other complications with pregnancy are more common. You'll need to take care. I'm confident, though, with your health and yours, Mr. Briefs, that things will work out just fine. Now, I'm going to step out into the hallway so you can get changed into your gown. Please leave it open at the back. Mr. Briefs, do you mind staying in here for the exam? If not, I can ask a nurse to take your place and you can return to the waiting room."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not while you poke around in my wife's body," Vegeta said darkly.

"Vegeta!"

Dr. Tanaka roared in laughter and shook his head as he headed for the door, "I like you, Mr. Briefs. You're a man who clearly loves his woman. I'll be just outside. Tap on the door whenever you're ready."

The door closed, leaving the two of them alone.

Bulma stood up and rounded on Vegeta, stabbing her fists into her hips. Her look was not a pleasant one.

"What?" Vegeta gruffed.

"Dr. Tanaka is one of the nicest men on earth, Vegeta. He's not some sexual pervert just waiting to molest me," she hissed low enough that the doctor wouldn't hear through the walls.

"I don't care _how_ nice he is, you neglected to tell me that your... _female_ -oriented doctor was a man!"

"A lot of women have male OB/GYNS, Vegeta! It's not a big deal," she said.

"It is when he's going to be the one to stick his—"

She shoved a finger to his lips and fiercely looked over to the door. "I already explained this to you in the car. This is a pelvic examination. Yes, he will be touching me but it will not be in the least bit intimate and I can _assure_ you that I will not enjoy one second of it. It's actually quite embarrassing, but it would be whether the doctor was a man or a woman, so just sit there, be quiet, and don't harass the doctor who will be delivering your child!"

Vegeta glared at her, a vein twitching out on his forehead. Bulma gave a decisive nod and then stripped down until she was naked.

"You can't even leave on your smallclothes?" he asked.

"No, Vegeta." She rolled her eyes.

Bulma slipped on the gown, hopped up onto the exam table and reached a hand back to tap on the door.

Dr. Tanaka reentered and asked Bulma to slide to the edge of the table and place her feet in the stirrups that extended from the edge of the seat. She had draped a blanket over her thighs. The doctor snapped on a pair of latex gloves, sat, and wheeled over to the table.

A violent blush crept up Vegeta's neck and face as he watched the man disappear behind the white sheet. He un-crosssed his arms and grasped the arms of his chair like a lifeline. A bright lamp illuminated the doctor's shadow and Vegeta could see long instruments entering his wife's—

The arms of the chair snapped into splinters and Vegeta felt slivers of wood pierce his palms. A consummate professional, Dr. Tanaka didn't jerk in response, but popped his head above the sheet and asked, "Everything alright, Mr. Briefs?"

Vegeta's blush intensified and he switched seats.

After the instruments were removed, Dr. Tanaka stood up and performed the next part of the exam—the part Bulma had warned Vegeta about in the car. In order to keep from murdering the man, Vegeta turned to the door and refused to watch as the doctor checked the position of Bulma's cervix and uterus.

"All done, Mrs. Briefs. Let's have Mr. Briefs here tie up the back of your gown and you can follow me down the hallway to the ultrasound room," Dr. Tanaka said.

"Thanks," Bulma said, sliding out of the stirrups and off the table, keeping a hand to the back of her gown to keep it closed.

Dr. Tanaka left.

Vegeta's eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Darling?" Bulma's hand snaked over his cheek and into his hair.

He blinked and focused on her eyes.

She reached for his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "You'll like this next part. We'll get to see the baby. It'll all be worth it. Come on."

Before she could pull away, he buried his face into her belly and nudged her breasts through the gown. He breathed in and out, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Reaching out with his senses, he felt that soft glow from his baby's ki. It helped.

In the ultrasound room, Vegeta stood and leaned against the wall. With his arms crossed and with one foot propped against the sheetrock, he felt more anchored than he had in the chair in the other room. Dr. Tanaka had Bulma in the same position as she had been for the pelvic exam, feet in the stirrups and a sheet covering her legs. The lights switched off and a large viewing screen buzzed to life. A small semi-circular image appeared, but nothing showed up yet.

"You're probably far enough along for the normal ultrasound, but since you're a bit older than last time, I'd like to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound to get a clearer image if that's alright," Dr. Tanaka said.

Vegeta scowled, but said nothing.

"Here we go," Dr. Tanaka said. "Let's measure this newest little Briefs."

Bulma winced a bit as the ultrasound wand was inserted, but her eyes were on the screen.

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as a fuzzy, grey-white-and-black image came to life. There on the screen appeared an oblong chamber and a wiggly little white shape. His heart stopped beating altogether.

"And there's our star!" Dr. Tanaka said.

A cursor appeared on the screen, drawing lines and taking measurements.

Vegeta couldn't tear his eyes away from the image...that small fluttering blob he heard the doctor say was an eight-week old baby...that rabbit heart racing at a pace that almost matched Vegeta's own...His child...had Trunks ever been that small?

"Strong heartbeat," Dr. Tanaka said. "A wiggly little thing, too. That's good. You're measuring right on schedule, Bulma and you'll be due around August fourteenth."

"It's so hard to believe it's really happening," Bulma said. "It was so unexpected, but I'm so excited."

"It's a beautiful surprise," Dr. Tanaka agreed. "Let me finish taking one final check and then we'll be d—"

The doctor stopped and shifted his hand where it held the wand. Bulma sucked in a breath and Vegeta snapped his head to see Dr. Tanaka squint into the smaller ultrasound screen in front of him.

"Well that's not something I've seen before," he murmured.

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded before Bulma could speak.

"It's just that...the little one has a much longer tail than most babies at this gestational age..." Dr. Tanaka said.

Vegeta's chest swelled with pride and a smug grin lit his lips. Bulma's face turned to glance at him. Dr. Tanaka stared at them in wonder as Vegeta and Bulma broke into a shared fit of laughter.

* * *

 

A/N -- Ahhh! That one was tricky to get right and I hope it turned out ok. I know that it doesn't say anywhere that Bulla/Bra was born with a tail, but I LOVE to imagine that she was, so that's my headcanon talking. Remember, reviews make the stars shine. Thank you to EVERYONE who has read so far, commented, favorited, etc. You're the best! I'll hopefully update again very soon.


	3. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

A/N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

* * *

 

 

Nausea roiled violently in Bulma’s stomach; all day…every day since she hit the nine week mark. Every single odor in the house nearly sent her running to the bathroom to retch. She'd tried sucking on ice cubes. She'd tried snacking on saltine crackers every hour or so. She'd tried ginger ale… Nothing helped. Bulma had never been this sick with Trunks.

 

"You had better be an adorable baby for me to go through all this trouble. So far, your brother was far more well-behaved..." she said softly, lovingly brushing her hand over her still-flat abdomen.

 

As if her thoughts of Trunks magically summoned her rambunctious boy, he burst through the open bedroom door and flew (literally) onto the bed. Bulma winced at the jostling of the mattress and tried to keep from vomiting all over the sheets.

 

“Mooooom, it's almost lunchtime! What are you still doing in bed?” Trunks whined. “You promised you'd take me shopping for Goten’s Christmas present today!!”

 

“Sweetheart, it's only the second week of November _._ Goten’s present can wait. I'm sick.”

 

Trunks leaned back on his heels and a look of genuine concern flit across his face. Blue eyes narrowed. “You've been sick for forever and you've been acting strange for longer than that.”

 

“Have I?”

 

“What's going on?” Trunks crossed his arms in the same way Vegeta always did and Bulma couldn't hold back her smile at the behavioral similarities her son shared with his father.

 

Bulma reached out a hand to ruffle the lavender mop that reached almost to his shoulders. “You need a haircut,” she observed.

 

“You didn't answer my question,” he prompted, swatting at her hand and fixing his hair.

 

Bulma sighed. “I'm just a bit under the weather, buddy. I'll be better soon. Why don't you see if your dad can take you shopping for Goten’s gift?”

 

Trunks’ mouth hung open. “Dad? _Shopping_? You can't be serious.”

 

“You never know, you two might have a good time together.”

 

“Dad hates shopping. He'd never go with me.”

 

“You won't know unless you ask him,” she gently prodded.

 

Rolling his eyes and making a great show of his exasperation, Trunks slid off the bed into a heap and trudged to the doorway. Before he left, he rested a hand on the door frame and paused. “I still think you aren't telling me something.”

 

Bulma felt guilty for keeping the new baby a secret, but she really wanted to make it past the twelve week mark to be on the safe side. She wouldn't be able to bear it if they told Trunks, got his hopes up about a sibling, and then something were to happen while things were still so early. He would also likely blab about the news to Goten as soon as he found out and Bulma wanted to wait longer to go public with their big news.

 

“I'm fine, Trunks. Go ask your Dad if he'll go with you.”

 

“Humph,” Trunks huffed and left.

 

“Just like Vegeta,” Bulma sighed.

 

Her eyes felt so heavy and tired. The covers were so warm. She would just nap for a few minutes…

 

/\/\/

 

Vegeta pulled himself up for his thousandth chin up in 900x Earth's gravity. Ever since he'd returned to Earth after the battle with Buu, Vegeta had pushed himself day after day in his training - - not because there was an imminent threat, but because working his body to the breaking point was the only thing that helped stave off the nightmares and the terrible memories of the horrible things he did while under the influence of Babbidi.

 

The stadium...the cries of all those innocents when he blew them into oblivion…Vegeta shuddered and bit his cheek as he continued his tortuous exercise. That scene replayed itself in his mind at least three or four times a day and though he had tried to put it all behind him, to remind himself that he had finally chosen a different path, he couldn't help the sting of guilt over choosing to fall under the Majin spell. How could a monster like him be a father to an infant?

 

 _You're already a father to Trunks,_ his mind reminded him.

 

He hopped down from his chin ups and scowled, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He hadn't even ascended, yet he could feel his aura spiraling to dangerous levels.

 

Trunks had seen his depravity when he'd pitted himself against Kakarot and the others… so had Bulma. Vegeta knew he had chosen the right action in the end, even sacrificing himself for the ones he had come to love so dearly… but knowing that he would have another child to raise caused Vegeta to think harder about his life and his actions. He'd gotten so much wrong with Trunks. He desperately wanted to get as much right as possible with their second child.

 

The door to the gravity room hissed open and Trunks strode in, his small fists clenched at his sides. Vegeta frowned.

 

“Shouldn't you be eating lunch, boy?!” he shouted.

 

Trunks planted his feet, fists at his sides, and screeched, “What's wrong with mom?”

 

Vegeta felt his scalp crawl in agitation. Keeping the woman's pregnancy a secret had been easy the first couple of weeks, but the longer Bulma wrestled with the morning sickness the more suspicious Bulma’s parents had been and the more curious Trunks had gotten.

 

“Well? Is she going to have another baby or what?” Trunks blurted out.

 

Vegeta gaped at his son. How could Trunks know? Had he overheard them talking? Did Trunks even know what pregnancy was?

 

“Dad!!”

 

“I think… you should ask your mother that question,” Vegeta finally said.

 

Trunks rolled his eyes again and groaned. “Dad, come on! I'm not stupid. If you don't tell me, I'm going to go right back upstairs and wake mom up, even though she's feeling really tired and si--”

 

Vegeta sliced a hand viciously through the air and hissed, “Yes, yes your mother is pregnant! Don't you dare go up there and disturb her!"

 

A look of sheer excitement and smug glee lit up Trunks’ face. “You mean it?! You really mean I'm going to be a big brother?”

 

Pinching his nose in frustration, Vegeta sighed, “Yes…”

 

Before he could brace himself, a brilliant golden glow filled the gravity room and a super saiyan Trunks plowed into Vegeta's middle, tackling him to the floor.

 

“I can't wait to tell Goten! He's going to be so jealous!!”

 

Vegeta's body surged with a flood of ki and he ascended, grabbing Trunks’ arm before the brat could fly away and blab their secret to Kakarot’s spawn.

 

“You will do no such thing,” Vegeta said.

 

Trunks spun around and pouted. “Why not?”

 

“Your grandparents don't even know about it yet and your mother wants to wait. If you so much as hint at this to anyone, I will flay you alive.”

 

Trunks laughed and pulled his dad to a standing position, hugging him fiercely around the waist. Vegeta blushed. Ever since he'd embraced Trunks before sacrificing himself, Trunks had stolen such displays of affection every chance he could. Vegeta managed an awkward pat on his son's back, though it went against his nature.

 

“But I'm so excited…” Trunks’ muffled whine came.

 

“I don't care how excited you are. You mustn't say anything until your mother can tell people herself.”

 

“Ok...I guess I can keep it a secret... _if…_ ”

 

“If what, boy?” Vegeta growled.

 

“If you take me shopping for Goten’s Christmas present today since mom is feeling sick.”

 

Vegeta tossed Trunks away from himself and spat, “You are out of your mind, boy, if you think I'm taking you into that cesspool of suffering you call a mall…”

 

Trunks snickered and said, “I knew you'd say no. I promise I won't say anything, though. On my saiyan honor.”

 

Vegeta's son held up a hand and placed his other over his heart solemnly. Pride flooded his chest and Vegeta smirked.

 

“Good. Now how the hell did you guess your mother was going to have another baby?”

 

Trunks plopped down on the floor and scratched his head. “Well… when Videl was pregnant with Pan she got really sick and looked tired all the time. Just like mom has been.”

 

Vegeta relaxed. He should have known Trunks would have been observant about Videl’s condition with all the time the boy spent with Goten and Gohan. At least Vegeta hadn't accidentally given it away.

 

“Is Mom's tummy going to get real big just like Videl’s did?”

 

A muscle twitched in Vegeta's cheek. He managed a nod.

 

“Cool!” Trunks smiled and rocked on his heels. His super saiyan glow dimmed and his lavender hair fell down about his face and neck. A thoughtful expression fluttered over his face.

 

Vegeta knew his son had more questions and simply waited.

 

“Dad?”

 

Vegeta raised his still-golden eyebrows.

 

“How did mom get pregnant?”

 

Violent color bled over Vegeta's face and he coughed, extinguishing the super saiyan glow and returning to his base form.

 

“Did you and mom," Trunks paused, blushing, " _you know_?”

 

Vegeta barked, “Did we what?”

 

“Well… Goten says that sometimes his mom and dad go into their room and lock the door and come out later all sweaty and giggly. Gohan and Videl, too. He says that's where babies come from, but I still don't know what they were doing in there. I never see you giggly and sweaty after spending time with mom.”

 

Vegeta's eyelid spasmed as he stared agape at his son. Not only had the little brat figured out Bulma was pregnant, but he had learned just enough about sex from Kakarot’s whelp to be confused about it. _I am NOT having this conversation right now…_

 

“I do not _giggle,_ Trunks,” Vegeta finally said.

 

“But you _do_ go with mom into your bedroom sometimes and you lock the door. I never hear anything, though.”

 

 _That's because your mother had the good sense to sound-proof the walls..._ Vegeta thought, gratefully.

 

Vegeta's face fell into his palm and he groaned. Looks like he really was going to have to have this infernal talk whether he wanted to or not. The last thing he wanted was for Goten to muck up Trunks’ knowledge about sexual relations with inane misinformation and anecdotes about Kakarot’s love life with Chi Chi. Then, an idea struck him.

 

“If I take you shopping for Goten’s present, can we postpone this conversation for another day?”

 

“You'd really take me shopping?” Trunks brightened.

 

“Only if you agree not to bring up the topic of babies until I can tell your mother that you know about our secret.”

 

“Sure! I'll go get my shoes! Meetcha out front in five seconds!”

 

Vegeta watched his son disappear in a blink and smirked. He knew he'd only briefly postponed the inevitable conversation for a day or two at most. Trunks’ insatiable curiosity over almost everything had worn Vegeta down countless times in the past and he knew the sex talk would be no different. At least he'd bought himself a little time to prepare. Now he had to face the far more terrifying prospect of drudging through a sea of materialistic humans for gods knew how long...

 

* * *

 

A/N - Aww, Trunks is just too smart! I wonder how Bulma will react when she finds out her growing boy already knows their secret?

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited, and sent love my way over this little story. It has been so fun to work on and I'm hoping to make it novel-length in the end. I hope to update soon.

Remember, reviews make rainbows appear in the sky! :D


	4. Getting the Words Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama. :D

A/N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama

 

* * *

 

 

“I should have known he'd figure it out,” Bulma sighed. “We raised one smart little boy.”

 

Vegeta snorted and stepped closer to the bathroom mirror. Bulma chuckled when she saw he was painstakingly applying a small bandaid to an angry cut on his right eyebrow.

 

“For someone who used to get completely wrecked by bad guys on a regular basis, it just looks weird to see you with a bandaid on, Vegeta.”

 

He shot her a dead-eyed glance. “I _am_ a bad guy. And that mongrel son of yours swung the sword he bought for Goten at my head to show how ‘real’ it was. I wasn't prepared for how hard he managed to hit me.”

 

Bulma laughed and felt her nausea lessen for a second.

 

“Well?” Bulma prompted.

 

“Well what?” Vegeta said, turning around to face her and lean against the vanity.

 

Bulma crossed her arms and popped out one hip. “When are you going to have _the talk_ with Trunks?”

 

Vegeta blushed and closed his eyes. “Never if I can help it.”

 

“You know that's not an option. He's almost twelve as it is. I'm honestly surprised we haven't already had to have this little chat with him. From the way _you_ made it sound, Goten has already told him a little bit. You just need to fill in the blanks.”

 

“Why can't you do it, Woman?”

 

“Because this is a conversation Trunks needs to have with his dad, Vegeta. It'll be more comfortable for him coming from you.”

 

“Where the hell do I start with something like this?”

 

Bulma smiled and put a hand on Vegeta's marble chest. Even through his gray sweater, his skin scorched her fingers. “Just ask him what he knows about sex already and just wing it from there.”

 

Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hard against him. “I don't _wing_ it.”

 

“Well, then plan it all out like a battle strategy. I really don't care as long as you do it. _Today_. Just get it over with.”

 

He groaned and pushed her away.

 

Bulma swished her hips as she crossed to the door that led back into their bedroom. She was finally feeling a little better today and wanted to take advantage of it.

 

“Would it help if I gave you a refresher course?”

 

“A what?”

 

Bulma brought her fingers to her button-up top and loosened the first button, revealing the tiniest hint of her blossoming cleavage. Even though she'd been so sick during the first trimester, she definitely felt her pregnancy glow increasing with every day.

 

Vegeta visibly relaxed and smirked. “It couldn't hurt.”

 

Bulma laughed as her prince tumbled her straight from the doorway to their king-size bed in a lightning fast motion. Her head whiplashed onto their fluffy pillows and she gasped softly.

 

Her husband froze, staring at her abdomen.

 

"I'm fine, Vegeta," she giggled.

 

He groaned and nuzzled her short blue hair.

 

Vegeta had been nothing but gentle and tender to her (uncharacteristically so) since they had found out she was pregnant. Her thoughts about the baby disappeared entirely when she felt his moist lips on her neck.

 

“You know plenty about sex, Vegeta…” she breathed. “You'll do just fine…”

 

“Just shut up and love me, Woman,” he growled against her chest.

 

Bulma ran her hands down his spine and said, “Yes, my prince.”

 

/\/\/

 

Vegeta had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. Trunks sat cross-legged before him on the brittle late-fall grass, a stern and intense concentration on his face. Leaning back against the trunk of an enormous oak tree, Vegeta sighed and prayed to any god that might be listening for assistance.

 

“Uh...Dad...it's kind of cold out here,” Trunks remarked.

 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He purposefully chose the chilly yard for _the talk_. If Trunks was freezing, hopefully he'd ask fewer prying questions in order to shorten the duration of their conversation.

 

“Are we gonna talk?” Trunks asked, wiggling in his position and shaking his shoulders.

 

Vegeta's eye had started twitching again. Best just to get on with it. Sighing, the Prince of all Saiyans asked, “What do you know about sex, Trunks?”

 

His son turned his head up in thought and glanced up at the sky. “Well… I know it has something to do with babies and couples. Is it the same thing as what Goten told me? About being sweaty and giggly?”

 

It took all Vegeta's willpower not to roll his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“So…it's like sparring? Is that why people get sweaty when they do it?”

 

Vegeta smirked. “In a way.”

 

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_

Trunks sat up straighter and opened his mouth to ask a question, but stopped before the words made it out of his mouth.

 

"What?" Vegeta barked.

 

Screwing up his courage, Trunks asked, "Why don't girls have what we have?"

 

Vegeta blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trunks, when have you seen a naked girl?"

 

"Well, Master Roshi always has those magazines out when mom takes me to visit him and Mr. Turtle and I saw lots of naked girls in there. Also, I've seen baby pan when Videl changes her diaper. Why don't girls have p-peeen--"

 

"Penises?" Vegeta supplied.

 

"Penises," Trunks repeated. "Goten said girls have vaginas." Only _vaginas_ sounded like _vageenas_.

 

Vegeta couldn't believe how much his son's mispronunciation of the female anatomical part sounded so much like his own name. It was mortifying. He chopped a hand through the air and said, "It's pronounced, 'vuh-jai-nuh', son. Don't go around saying it the other way. Wait--don't go around saying it at all!"

 

Trunks repeated the word and nodded.

 

Shifting his legs so that he was sitting cross-legged like his son, Vegeta continued. "Males have penises and testicles. Females have vaginas and ovaries. At least, saiyan and human males and females do."

 

"And they look different because all the girls' stuff is on the inside?"

 

"That's right," Vegeta said.

 

"Well what does that have to do with sex?" Trunks asked.

 

"Because in order to have sex, a man and a woman have to...join their bodies," Vegeta said.

 

"You mean like fusion?" Trunks said excitedly. "Like what Goten and I do when we become Gotenks?"

 

Vegeta thought of the time he'd fused with Kakarot and nearly threw up in his mouth. " _No_. Not like that at all."

 

Trunks' face held the barest hint of confusion.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Vegeta sighed and brought his hands up in front of his face to help illustrate his point. It felt asinine and childish, but Trunks had always learned things well in training when Vegeta could show him an example. He certainly couldn't show Trunks what sex was really like, but he could maybe help him understand with vulgar hand motions. _A prince shouldn't be explaining carnal activities to a child..._ he grumbled in his thoughts.

 

"Sexual intercourse happens when a man's penis becomes erect--hard--and enters the woman's vagina. It typically ends when the man ejaculates--" here Trunks' face had transfigured into a rictus of horror, but Vegeta continued, "his semen into her body. If the woman has released an egg from her ovary around this time and the man's sperm from his testicles meets the egg...the woman can become pregnant." He illustrated this with the forefinger of his right hand and a circle formed by the fingers of his other hand. It was utterly humiliating, but he was proud of himself for getting through the speech without giving up and flying away to escape.

 

Wind rustled the dry grass around their legs and a howl carried with it.

 

Trunks' apparent horror had only grown greater when Vegeta met his son's eyes. The boy's mouth hung open in disgust and he shuddered. "You mean...you mean you and _mom_ did _that_?"

 

Vegeta's cheeks heated again and he crossed his arms, scowling. "She's pregnant isn't she?"

 

"So you and mom have done that _twice_?"

 

The prince nearly laughed that time. "It's quite pleasurable. That's probably why Goten says he's seen Gohan and Videl and his idiot parents laughing when they come out of their locked rooms."

 

"So you've done all that _more_ than twice?" Trunks gaped.

 

"That's none of your concern, boy. Do you have any questions? I went over quite a lot of words that you may not know in that speech..."

 

"What about if you don't even like girls? Do I _have_ to do that one day?" Trunks asked.

 

Vegeta had assumed his son was heterosexual, but considering how young Trunks still was, it was too early to tell in all likelihood. "Sometimes males like other males and females like other females. In that case, their sexual intercourse is a bit different than it is between a man and a woman and they can't get pregnant from each other. Only a man can get a woman pregnant."

 

"So...if Goten and I get married one day, we can't have any kids?"

 

Now it was Vegeta's turn to gape. _Married? To GOTEN?_

 

Vegeta chose his next words very carefully, as he didn't want to overreact and hurt his son's feelings. "Do you _like_ Goten, Trunks?"

 

"Well, sure. He's my best friend."

 

"Yes, but do you have romantic feelings for him?" Vegeta clarified.

 

Trunks leaned back and grabbed his ankles with his hands. Turning his head to the side, he said, "Well...sometimes I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach when Goten and I spar or when he gives me a hug. It's really nice. I feel all warm inside."

 

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Have you ever felt that way about a girl?"

 

Trunks shrugged. "Not really."

 

_My son is...is he...gay?_

Vegeta didn't care one way or the other. Not really. It was just...unexpected.

 

"Is that bad, Dad?" Trunks asked, his voice growing timid and small.

 

Vegeta shook his head and quickly replied, "No, it's just...you're very young Trunks. You shouldn't be having sex for a _very_ long time. When you're a bit older, you may start feeling like you want to and when you do, it's up to you to decide who you'll be having it with. Just know that if you have sex with a young woman one day you could get her pregnant. You don't want that to happen until you're ready for it. Trust me."

 

"...I can _promise_ you that I'll never being doing that with a girl..." Trunks spat.

 

"You may change your mind," Vegeta said. _Unless he really_ does _like Goten in that way..._

 

"So...like I asked earlier, if Goten and I have sex, we can't get each other pregnant?" Trunks said.

 

"No."

 

"Then how would we have kids?" Trunks asked.

 

"You could always adopt a child. I hear that's what couples here on Earth do when they can't have any children."

 

"What did those couples do on your home world?" Trunks asked.

 

A dark cloud covered Vegeta's memory. Any thoughts of Planet Vegeta turned his mood sour and invited long buried thoughts into his consciousness. He finally managed to say, "We saiyans don't really care what you do in your bed as long as you can hold your own in battle."

 

Trunks nodded.

 

It grew quiet again and Vegeta began to feel like he'd finally made it through the awkward-as-hell conversation. After a minute or so, Trunks stood up and brushed brown grass blades off his pants. Planting his fists on his hips in a way that reminded Vegeta acutely of the boy's mother, Trunks stood his ground and smiled.

 

"Thanks, Dad."

 

"Do you have any more questions?" Vegeta cursed himself for asking, but he felt sort of like he'd rushed through his explanations.

 

"Maybe one day, but honestly it all sounds really weird...I think I'm good for now," Trunks laughed. "Can I go visit Goten now?"

 

Smirking, Vegeta asked, "Are you going to talk to him about our conversation?"

 

Trunks had turned to fly off and craned his neck back, a violent blush running up his still-boyish cheeks. "Dad..."

 

Standing up as well, Vegeta pointed to his son, "In a few short years, you may grow very interested in sex, Trunks. Just make sure that you come and talk to me when you do. We'll have some more to talk about then."

 

Trunks didn't seem too sure about that, but he nodded. "I will. I promise."

 

"Good."

 

He watched Trunk's aura explode in bright light as the boy shot into the air and toward Kakarot's house. Vegeta waited until his son's body disappeared into the blue sky before looking away. That could probably have gone better as far as his explanations of things, but all in all, Vegeta was pleased with how the conversation went. And damn glad it was over. Now he had more pressing things to worry about...such as whether or not he was going to have that idiot Kakarot for a brother-in-law some day...a long, long time from now...

* * *

 

A/N - *Whew*...that was _super hard_ to write, you guys! I don't have kids yet, so I had to wrack my brain for not only how I would explain sex to my kids, but then how Vegeta would do it. Still not sure I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but I honestly am not sure I could have done it better, lol. It's hard to write about sex in a non-sexual way, lol. As well, I hope I don't receive any angry mail over hinting that Trunks might be gay. For whatever reason, I've always thought he and Goten would probably fall in love and I think they'd be adorable together (when they grow up, of course). But, as I'm not going to write anything about them having a relationship (in this fic), you can sort of form your own opinions on that. Remember, reviews help restore the ozone layer...Thank you to EVERYONE who has rated, reviewed, and followed!! It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this little story.

 

Also, I changed the rating to M, because I was afraid of using all the anatomical terms above on the Teen rating. It also gives me more flexibility with violence, language, and sexual content. Not sure I'll have any lemons in here, just so you know.


	5. The Christmas Party

A/N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Bulma!!! I'm so excited!” Mrs. Briefs squealed in delight.

 

Bulma patted her mother's back and smiled.

 

Dr. Briefs stood by Vegeta and clapped a hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder. “Such happy news, Son. Never thought we'd get another grandbaby out of you two and here we are.”

 

Bulma laughed when she saw Vegeta shake the man's hand off his shoulder and stalk out of the living room. It was Christmas Eve and they had just shared their happy news with Bulma's parents in the way of an early gift opening. She'd placed an adorable onesie that read _My Grandparents Spoil Me Rotten_ inside a box wrapped up in metallic red paper.

 

Mrs. Briefs held up the onesie and cooed over it with eyes aglow. “A new baby. I just can't contain my excitement! When are you due, Bulma?”

 

“August 14,” she said, descending to the couch where her mother had taken a seat.

 

“I was very suspicious, I’ll have you know. I thought to myself, she can’t just have some stomach flu for _that_ long,” Mrs. Briefs smirked.

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Dr. Briefs asked.

 

Bulma shook her head. “We don't know yet. I have a couple more weeks before the anatomy scan ultrasound.”

 

“Couldn't you just have one of our lab techs here run a blood test and isolate the baby's DNA from yours and find out now?” Dr. Briefs asked.

 

Bulma placed a hand on her belly and said, “I suppose I could. I don't know if Vegeta wants to wait until the baby is born to find out, though. I'll have to talk to him about it.”

 

A sigh of contentment filled the air as Mrs. Briefs sunk into the sofa clutching the baby-sized garment.

 

In the corner of the room, the gigantic Christmas tree twinkled with colored lights. Bulma found herself entranced with the soothing glow. A half smile lit her lips as she thought about the tiny baby they'd get to share next Christmas with. Vegeta hated the holidays and never hesitated to tell Bulma just how idiotic he thought they were. Still, he had been kind to let her announce their pregnancy to her parents using the Christmas package. Then again, he probably didn't care how she shared it with them so long as he didn't have to be directly involved.

 

“We'd better get ready for the party. Your friends will be arriving soon,” Dr. Briefs announced.

 

Bulma looked down at her watch. “Gosh, you're right, Dad! I need to go and get changed.”

 

She had been wearing purposefully loose clothing the last couple of weeks as her belly had started to round out with her growing little one. Tonight, she had an exquisite red dress ready that hugged all of her curves and made her look fabulous. The morning sickness had finally tapered off and she was ready to live it up tonight with her friends. They were also going to announce the pregnancy to the gang tonight. Bulma couldn't wait to see Goku’s and the others’ responses!

 

When she turned the corner out of the living room to head upstairs, she ran smack into Vegeta's chest.

 

“Vegeta! I thought you'd gone upstairs. Have you been eavesdropping?”

 

He scowled and moved off his perch on the wall to ascend the stairs. Bulma appreciated the view of his cute butt in his black jeans. He was already wearing the steel gray button-up shirt she'd gotten him for the party. It shocked her to see him in it. She figured he would have kicked up more of a fuss about attending, but ever since the fight with Buu, Vegeta had been full of pleasant surprises.

 

Thinking of those times sent a lace of pain through her chest. Vegeta had killed so many people while under the Majin influence. Though everyone had come back to life and Vegeta had sacrificed himself in an attempt to save his loved ones… it still hurt to remember what he'd been like then.

 

“You coming, Woman?”

 

Looking up, Bulma saw her husband at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Forcing the bad memories away, she climbed the steps to meet him. Once they were behind closed doors, she stripped down to her bra and panties. Crossing to her closet, she hummed a lullaby she'd sung to Trunks as an infant, drawing Vegeta's attention.

 

/\/\/

 

 _Gods, she's so beautiful…_ Vegeta thought to himself. _Why? How could I possibly have gotten someone like her to love a monster like me?_

 

He'd had a difficult day. The Christmas party had loomed in his mind for days, causing a knot of anxiety to grip his chest. He hadn't seen many of Bulma's friends since they all got back from the battle with Buu and he knew most of them were probably still angry at him over what he'd done at the tournament. Sure, Kakarot had treated him the same as he always had, but Vegeta felt sure he'd draw some wayward glances from the others.

 

Not that he cared what they thought—because he didn't—but he was too mentally tired to deal with those clowns and their shit tonight. Movement from the closet and a gentle humming stole his attention. He looked up at Bulma's pale skin as she stepped into the blood-red dress she had picked out. His mouth went dry when she knelt down to pick up the hem, sending her round behind into the air.

 

Vegeta moved toward her without even thinking. Taking the fabric from her hands, he moved it up over her body. His hands molded the material against her heavy, swollen breasts and lingered. Bulma leaned her head back onto his shoulder and sighed.

 

“You've been so sweet to me lately, Vegeta. To what do I owe this sort of constant attention?”

 

Vegeta planted a kiss on her collarbone and pulled her back into his chest. He squeezed her tender flesh and groaned into her neck. _How does she do this to me?_ She was so good at helping him forget the sort of villain that he really was. The baby… her happiness.. All of it helped him forget what he'd done… made him actually feel like he was getting a second chance to get things right with Bulma, Trunks, and his entire life…It was more than he could bear.

 

“We don't have much time you know… Goku could pop in here any minute with his instant transmission trick…” Bulma sighed into his touch.

 

Vegeta growled and brought his hands down to grasp the swelling belly beneath her dress. “If he does, it'll be the very last thing he ever does.”

 

He could feel the baby's ki blazing bright and strong; could almost feel the fluttering heartbeat beneath smooth fabric and skin. He'd missed this gift with Trunks because he'd run away from his feelings and left the only person he'd ever cared about to deal with her first pregnancy alone. Vegeta was determined to store up moments like this for the hard days—those days he fell into the depths of his self-loathing and his memories...those days he wanted to run away again.

 

He could do this. He could be a father to another child. He could stay with Bulma and Trunks even when his instincts told him to bolt and isolate himself in the farthest reaches of space. He could attend a damned Christmas party for three hours and put up with the absurdity. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. Having a family and learning to live with them permanently as a semi-reformed killer would _not_ get the better of him.

 

/\/\/

 

An hour later, when Trunks and Goten were flying around the ceiling cackling, baby Pan was screaming inconsolably, and Kakarot was giggling hysterically at some joke Yamcha had told the other men… Vegeta began to seriously rethink his determination to participate in the festivities.

 

Noise reverberated off his sensitive eardrums and the glass of wine he held had done little to dull his irritation. So far, he had successfully avoided interacting with the goons in the room other than initial acknowledgements of their presence with well-toned grunts. Krillin had tried to engage him in a friendly chat while holding the spawn of the toaster in his arms, but Vegeta had simply walked off to further distance himself from the merry makers. He stood now with one foot against the wall and his arms crossed, one hand holding his wine glass. His black eyes roamed the heads in the crowded living room.

 

Bulma had put on a collection of carols and plucky Christmas songs that scraped his nerves raw with each tinkling of a bell or obnoxious children's choir. It was agonizing.

 

“Hey, Vegeta!” a horrifically familiar voice said.

 

Vegeta audibly groaned and snapped his eyes shut when Kakarot clapped a too-strong hand on his shoulder.

 

“Merry Christmas, buddy!”

 

Vegeta shot the oaf a longsuffering sneer and jerked Kakarot’s hand off his shoulder.

 

The other saiyan laughed and put a hand behind his head. After Kakarot's goofy chortle died down, he leaned in close to Vegeta and whispered, “So… I uh heard that you and Bulma have some special news to share with the group tonight!”

 

 _I should have known..._ Clenching his fists, Vegeta shot his son a murderous glare from across the room. Trunks was too busy fighting with Goten and the other boy's new sword.

 

“Awww, don't get made at Trunks, Vegeta, he's just excited. I promise he only told Goten… and then Goten told me—but not Chi Chi or the any of the others!"

 

“I'll kill that brat,” Vegeta snapped.

 

Kakarot laughed again and slapped Vegeta's back. “Kids will be kids. I just can't believe you're gonna be a daddy again. Seems like yesterday little Trunks showed up with Bulma out on that island the day the androids came. I'll bet you have a girl _this_ time around.”

 

“Like hell it's a girl…” Vegeta hissed. He had no idea how to deal with a daughter and hoped with every fiber of his being that the baby in Bulma's belly was another son.

 

“It'd be really sweet to see Bulma with a baby girl and that little princess would have you wrapped around her tiny finger before you could blink, I bet. Besides, if it's a girl, she could be a playmate for Pan!”

 

Would Vegeta _ever_ escape Kakarot and his infernal family? Weren't there any other children on the planet for his offspring to associate with? Vegeta's eyes fell on Maron in Krillin's arms. _Well...it could be worse_ , he supposed. He opened his mouth to say something scathing back to the other saiyan, but before he could say anything, Bulma rang a small bell from the small area surrounding the Christmas tree.

 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to the party! In addition to celebrating the holiday, Vegeta and I have a little announcement.”

 

Vegeta felt his skin crawl when she reached out her hand expectantly to him. His first instinct was to turn and leave for the gravity room, but he fought the urge and walked over to his wife. If he'd had his tail still, he felt sure it would have been tucked between his legs. He couldn't believe she would humiliate him by making him stand right next to her throughout her announcement.

 

 _This is part of being a family man,_ he reminded himself, hating his brain for the thought and hating himself that becoming a family man was even something that mattered to him now.

 

He stood off to her side, not taking her hand. Bulma smiled and pulled his arm to link with her own. He shot her an exasperated scowl, clenching his teeth to keep from saying something caustic that might embarrass her. She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. Something in her gaze calmed him. Vegeta exhaled.

 

Before them, everyone gathered expectantly. Some had knowing glances on their faces. Vegeta's fleeting scan of the group told him that everyone in Bulma's circle of friends was there. The hermit Roshi and his turtle; Krillin, 18, and their kid; Yamcha and Puar; Kakarot’s clan including Gohan, Videl, and Pan; Piccolo; and even Tien and Chiaotzu. Bulma's parents stood on Bulma's other side. Vegeta felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he cursed his self-consciousness. Why was this so hard for him?

 

“I'm pregnant!” Bulma announced without further ado.

 

A roaring cheer filled the living room. Vegeta was swept up in the female squeals and male shouts I'd approval. Bulma was flooded with attention from Chi Chi, Videl, Mrs. Briefs, and even 18. Nearly all the men also crowded around her. The only man—well, masculine—presence that came over to Vegeta was Piccolo. The green Nemekian stood towering above Vegeta, arms crossed. A simple approving nod accompanied the stoic figure. Now, why couldn't more people behave like the Nemekian? They didn't need everyone fawning over them like this...

 

Just when Vegeta thought he'd made it out of the party without anyone making an ass out of him, the women next directed their attention to _him_.

 

"Vegeta, aren't you so excited?" Chi Chi demanded.

 

He grunted a noncommittal response.

 

Bulma laughed and said, "Chi Chi, don't let him fool you, he even came to the first doctor's appointment and got to see the baby on the sonogram."

 

" _Really_?" Chi Chi gasped, a look of fierce jealousy crowding her features. "Goku never went to any of my doctor's appointments. I swear Bulma, how did you catch a better man than I did?"

 

A curl of pride jolted through Vegeta's chest at that. As abysmal of a father and husband as he may be, Vegeta knew without a doubt that he was a better father and husband than Kakarot had ever hoped to be.

 

Yamcha wandered over to his side and put out his hand for a handshake. This surprised Vegeta greatly. The scar-faced weakling had never been one of his biggest fans and had started out with vehement hatred for the saiyan. What had changed?

 

"I still don't like you, Vegeta, and I'm not happy that Bulma ended up with you over me, but I'm happy for you two, for what it's worth. You've proven that you're in this for the long-haul," Yamcha said.

 

The prince felt his mouth go the tiniest bit slack, but he closed it before Yamcha could notice. Against his better judgment, Vegeta stuck out his hand and grasped the human's firmly. He said nothing, but Yamcha's face held a tinge of respect.

 

The rest of the party passed in a blur as Vegeta watched Bulma and her friends sing Christmas karaoke and talk about the new baby and the nursery she was creating. Presents were exchanged. Children fell asleep on sofas, exhausted. Small groupings of people wandered off to talk and catch up on the events of the last few months. It was...not unpleasant and Vegeta found that he had worried for nothing. No one said a word about what had happened with Buu or the tournament where Vegeta murdered all those innocent people. No one treated him like an outsider. For the first time in his life, he felt like he actually had something like friends about him.

 

* * *

 

A/N - Dawww, Vegeta getting all sentimental. Maybe a bit OOC for him, but I swear I think he mellowed out a ton as he got older. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented, followed, etc. It means so much, you have no idea. I'll try and update again very soon. Remember, reviews give unicorns their unique sparkle!


	6. Nightmares

Nightmares

 

A/N- All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama.

 

*Warning* Tense, bloody situation in this chapter. Just FYI.

 

* * *

 

 

It was always the same scene that replayed in his mind… his first death at the hands of Frieza. Vegeta could see through blurred, cursed tears the tyrant lording over him; could hear the garbled words spewing from his mouth to Kakarot about planet Vegeta and their saiyan honor. Then the shot came… right through his heart. And then...the first darkness.

 

Vegeta turned his head frantically to the left and right. Nothing but the void and immense cold. The vision changed… this time to the second darkness. He was a super saiyan this time… after he blew himself up to protect Trunks and the others… So black and empty… his ultimate hell.

 

Flickering images of Bulma, pregnant and crying, floated into the abyss and he reached out to her. Blood. A gash torn through her womb and Vegeta's gasping, convulsing child lying on the dark stone of Vegeta's palace, its pulsing umbilical cord still connecting it to _her_. Standing over her body… the Prince himself cackled and howled in victory, hands dripping blood and gore onto the ground.

 

_Oh gods… make it stop… please…_

 

/\/\/

 

Bulma leaned her head back against the cloth headboard and grunted in pain. She was seventeen weeks along now and the boxing matches in her womb had begun again. With Trunks, they'd finally shown up around week nineteen. This child was apparently more precocious than his or her older brother. Noise and movement from her left drew her gaze.

 

“ _No...please,_ ” Vegeta whimpered.

 

Bulma frowned and her brows knit together. Vegeta used to have nightmares all the time after any of the Z fighters’ intense battles, but ever since the fight with Buu, they had tapered off. However, when he _did_ have nightmares now, they were more intense it seemed. Vegeta often spoke in his sleep and tossed violently.

 

She wondered if she should go sleep on the couch on the other side of their bedroom. A sharp jolt in her belly reminded her that the little half-saiyan in her womb wouldn't be letting her get much sleep anyway. Turning over onto her side and stuffing a pillow beneath her round belly, she propped her head onto her hand and stared at her husband.

 

A vein protruded out on Vegeta's forehead and sweat beaded out on his tanned skin. His black eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his eyes roved beneath his clenched eyelids. He jerked sharply and Bulma gasped. A soft blue glow lit up his form as his ki flared.

 

Something primal within told her to move, but she wouldn't have been able to stop what happened next.

 

Blinding blue light exploded and a gale-force blast shot out from Vegeta's body. Bulma was airborne one second and the next, felt her body slam through the sheetrock of the bedroom wall and into something solid. A loud snap reverberated through her body, but the pain didn't register for several moments. The blue light dissipated and with the darkness came the sensation of warm blood running down Bulma's flesh… and the white-hot pain followed it.

 

She wanted to scream… to call for help, but her voice was drowned out by the black silence that swallowed up her consciousness.

 

/\/\/

 

 

He groaned and turned over. Some urgent alarm filled his brain and pricked at the edges of his subconscious, but he couldn't place it. The sensation refused to abate and he internally roared at the interruption to his already despicable sleep. The foreign ki suddenly flared to a demanding level, only to grow weaker by the second afterward.

 

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up in the bed, scanning the dark room. He _knew_ that ki signature. The baby; its energy was calling specifically to him. He didn't know how that was possible, but he didn't have time to ponder it. Across from him, a bloodied hole had torn open the wall and a hunched figure was embedded within the gutted layers of insulation. The scent of blood hung heavy in his nostrils…

 

“Bulma…” he breathed. What happened?

 

Vegeta flew from the bed and knelt by the gaping maw on the bedroom wall. Already, concerned shouts and poundings sounded from the door that led into the hallway from their bedroom. He ignored them completely; his eyes could only focus on his wife's broken body and the spurting blood that issued from several deep lacerations on her back and thighs. Somehow, her body had made deep impact with a support beam in the wall.

 

“BULMA!!”

 

Her face was downcast. Pale arms had instinctively curled around her belly. All went still and ice settled in his veins. Vegeta felt a terror unlike any he had ever experienced. Within her body, the baby's ki undulated in weaker and weaker rhythms.

 

_I'm going to lose them…_

 

Something snapped in Vegeta's brain and he demolished the surrounding sheetrock and insulation with carefully placed energy blasts. As he reached in to gently extract Bulma's body, he sensed Trunks’ form next to his. His son must have broken through the locked door.

 

“MOM! What happened to her?!” the boy cried out.

 

Vegeta didn't answer. His heart thumped painfully in his chest when he felt Bulma's limp form in his arms. Her spine was broken. He couldn't sense her ki either. Crushing an ear to her breast, he strained over Trunks’ frightened shouting to hear her heartbeat or feel her breath in his face. It was there… a heart beating so faintly.

 

“Vegeta! What is wrong with her?” Dr. Briefs demanded from the doorway.

 

Mrs. Briefs had come in by this time, running over to Trunks’ side, her hand over her mouth and blue eyes full of tears.

 

Vegeta said nothing. Time was running out. He had to get her to Dende. _Now._ Without pausing to answer any of them, Vegeta kicked the glass out of the long panoramic window behind their bed and shot off into the sky.

 

The starlit clouds blurred past him as he pushed his body as fast as it would possibly go in his ascended form. Fear clutched his heart in a vice. He had done this to her. He must have lashed out in his nightmare and thrown her frail body into the wall. She was dying and it was his fault. If he lost her or the baby…

 

He snarled and pushed his body forward, not even blinking when he felt his ears popping painfully with the change in altitude. Using the baby's ki as an indication, Vegeta knew had had less than fifteen minutes to make it to Dende at the Lookout.

 

When it finally came into view, Vegeta burned through the very last of his energy and landed softly to keep from jostling Bulma's broken form.

 

“Vegeta!” Mr. Popo exclaimed, walking over to meet the saiyan prince. The shorter man held a watering can in his hands even though it was the middle of the night. When the dark eyes settled on Bulma, the watering can clattered the floor, sending water gushing over the tiles.

 

“Get Dende… please,” Vegeta panted.

 

Mr. Popo turned and sprinted to retrieve the meditating Namekian without needing further explanation.

 

Vegeta wouldn't let himself collapse. Using every shred of his power, he had cleared the distance from West City to the Lookout in roughly five minutes and he felt the fatigue slithering through his body. It was nothing. When Dende ran out to meet him, Vegeta grabbed the Namekian by the white scarf around his neck and begged, “Please heal her and the baby… there isn't much time.”

 

The young god of the earth stared into the siayan’s eyes, taking in the gravity of the situation, and nodded solemnly. “Let me have her.”

 

“No! I'll hold her while you do it,” Vegeta growled. The was no way she was leaving his arms now.

 

Dende nodded again and reached out his green hands, laying them on Bulma's spine and belly. Pale golden light emitted from Dende’s hands and Vegeta felt the baby's ki grow still, calm, and strong once more. He couldn't relax, though… not yet. Finally after an agonizing five minutes, Dende withdrew his hands and Vegeta slumped to the tile of the Lookout in a broken heap, Bulma locked to him. Bulma breathed easy against his chest and her back felt properly aligned against Vegeta's body. The bleeding wounds had closed.

 

Wrapping his arms about her even tighter, Vegeta stared straight ahead in numb shock. Wind whipped past his ear. The dam broke and he buried his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed. Vegeta didn't care who saw him or who heard him. She'd almost died at his hands and he would never forgive himself. _Never_.

 

Time held no meaning for him as he held her safe in his arms. He didn't move or stop crying, not even when he heard Trunks’ soft voice in his ear and felt his son's arms come up about him.

 

"Don't cry, Daddy," Trunks whispered.

 

That only made Vegeta shudder and weep uncontrollably as he hid his eyes and the evidence to his greatest shame.

 

Eventually, Trunks withdrew and Vegeta was left alone with the woman he loved more than life itself. Hours passed and the first blush of dawn rose over the Lookout’s curved edge. His eyes were weary from weeping, his heart sore from the worst night of his life.

 

Bulma stirred in his arms, but didn't wake. He looked into her sleeping face.

 

Some moments later, Dende appeared by Vegeta's side and reached out a tentative hand to place on the prince's shoulder. The saiyan was too tired to shrug it off.

 

“They're alright, Vegeta,” Dende said. “Bulma and your daughter are out of danger.”

 

“My daughter?” Vegeta's eyes widened and he peered down at Bulma's belly. He loosened one arm from around her so he could lay his hand over the swollen mound.

 

“Yes. You didn't know?”

 

On any other night, he would have raged against the knowledge that he had fathered a female, but all he could feel was gratitude to his little girl. She had effectively awakened him with her ki and without her help, Bulma and the girl might have died.

 

“A daughter,” he breathed.

 

“Bulma will sleep for a while yet,” Dende said. “You can go rest with her in the guest room where Trunks is, if you like.”

 

Vegeta remembered vaguely that his son had followed him to the Lookout. Standing up, he made sure not to disturb his sleeping wife. Turning to Dende, he said, “I know I haven't given you a reason in the past to help me, and yet you healed me on Namek and now you've healed my wife and child. I will be forever in your debt.”

 

Shock crossed over Dende’s face. Mingled awe and respect filled the hard features of his face and the Namekian smiled.

 

Mr. Popo showed Vegeta to an airy room with a large canopied bed. Trunks lay sprawled out in the middle, snoring softly. Vegeta would have normally snarled in disgust at the idea of sharing his bed with their son, but tonight, he would make an exception. He wanted his _entire_ family safe about him tonight. Setting Bulma down carefully, he then came around to the other side of the bed and lifted Trunks over and curled him next his mother. When Vegeta finally slipped into the sheets, he brought a strong arm over his son's body and Bulma's waist, clutching them both close.

 

He wanted to leave; to remove himself from their lives forever as punishment for what he'd done. But it was the harder thing to stay.

 

When he awoke, he would deal with the unforgivable thing he had done, but now he would rest holding his wife and his son and his daughter close to his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N -- Man, oh man...not gonna lie. I couldn't get this scene out of my head _all day_. The feels, man...

 

And talk about Dende ex machina... (get it? Because Dende is god?...) Sorry. Had to diffuse the "heavy" somehow, lol.

 

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed and commented. It means so, so much. Reviews give cuckoo clocks coloring books to play with when they're not chiming out the hour (because they get bored sitting around in there all the other minutes...)


	7. Putting Him Back Together

A/N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

* * *

 

 

Gilded light spilled over the bed in the Lookout guest room and Bulma's eyes fluttered open. Her body felt a bit stiff, but otherwise rested. Sitting up, she blinked and tried to remember how she had ended up here. Next to her, Trunks groaned and rolled over, pulling up a sheet to cover his eyes. Smiling softly, she put a hand to his head and ruffled his recently cut hair.

 

The scene felt so peaceful, yet something was missing. Where was Vegeta? His image flashed before her and then the memory of the previous night flooded her brain. She gasped. Poor Vegeta had had a horrible nightmare and one of his ki blasts had flung her into the wall. She remembered being injured, but everything else leading up to this moment was a blur.

 

Careful not to disturb Trunks, Bulma eased off the bed and stood up. The movement caused the baby to stir and the kicking sessions began. Bulma chuckled and walked over to the archway that led back to the main viewing platform of the Lookout.

 

It had been nearly two years since she'd been there. The familiar, clean scent of the place soothed her worry, but only fractionally. If she knew her husband, he was probably a thousand miles away beating himself to a pulp in his misplaced guilt. He couldn't help how strong he was and he certainly couldn't help that he had nightmares. Somehow she had gotten to Dende in time and everything had turned out alright. The heaviness of what had happened was not lost on her, but she knew for Vegeta's sake, she needed to be strong and brave. This incident would likely set them back a few years in terms of emotional walls in their relationship.

 

Stepping out onto the sunlit veranda, she saw a familiar face bobbing above a hedgerow of lovingly cultivated flowers and bushes.

 

"Mr. Popo!" she called, waving a hand.

 

The small man looked up and smiled. "Bulma. Good to see you awake and well."

 

"Thanks! I admit, though, I don't really remember how I ended up here last night," she said.

 

A sad expression clouded the dark face. "Vegeta brought you."

 

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

 

Mr. Popo glanced off the horizon of the half-sphere and shook his head. "Dende may know. Vegeta's not here. He left several hours ago."

 

Bulma frowned, feeling an ache split open her heart. She knew he blamed himself. She couldn't pretend she wasn't upset about what had happened. Early in their relationship, Vegeta had knocked her from the bed twice before realizing he had a major nightmare problem. Ever since then, though, he'd taken great pains to meditate and clear his mind before bed to keep it from happening, as neither of them enjoyed sleeping alone. The strain of the impending baby must have brought the nightmares back. She knew she needed to figure out a solution to keep what had happened last night from happening again. Snapping her mind back to the present, she glanced back to Mr. Popo.

 

"Is Dende inside?" she asked.

 

The man shook his head. "He's by the edge over there."

 

She nodded. "Can you keep an eye on Trunks if he wakes up? I'd like to speak with Dende alone."

 

"I will, Bulma."

 

Laying a hand on Popo's shoulder, she patted it and headed over to speak with the young god of earth.

 

Dende stood at the rim of the Lookout's ledge, standing just as Kami had done for so very long. Bulma hadn't known the elder god that well, but a pang of nostalgia gripped her chest. She came up flush beside the Namekian and crossed her arms.

 

"Thank you for healing me last night," she said. "That's the only reason I can think of as to why I'm here today."

 

Dende smiled. "Your husband loves you very much. He was a wreck when he got here."

 

Tears pricked her eyes. "Do you know where he's gone?"

 

The god pointed to the south. "He's in the desert, alone. Thinking."

 

"Just thinking?" Bulma figured he'd have broken down his body into a puddle of bones and skin with intense training by now.

 

"He is very upset, Bulma. He almost killed you and the girl last night."

 

Bulma zeroed in on the word "girl". They were having a little girl? A thrill of excitement drowned out her worries for a moment and she clapped her hands together. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

 

Dende glanced to her belly. "I was able to read Vegeta's thoughts and discern what happened. He had a nightmare that he had killed the two of you and his ki reacted, sending you through the wall and into a support beam. It snapped your spine and you were bleeding profusely from two severed arteries. He flew here from West City in under five minutes. If he'd been any later...we would have had to wish you and the baby back with the dragon balls."

 

Bulma sighed. Vegeta had probably never considered the fact that the dragon balls would have been able to bring her and their daughter back.

 

"I've never seen him so upset, Bulma," Dende said. "It was...hard to watch."

 

Her brows furrowed and she stared off into the direction the god had pointed. "What should I do, Dende?"

 

The green head shook side to side, sending antennae wobbling. "I think maybe it's best that you leave him alone for a little while. He'll come back to you. I can tell that much. He just needs some time to sort through his grief."

 

Bulma knew her husband well and could agree that Dende spoke the truth. It would be difficult to convince Vegeta that she didn't blame him for what had happened--that she still trusted him enough to sleep with him at night, but she felt sure Vegeta wouldn't sleep near her again for a little while. It made her lonely just thinking about it, even as it made her heart soar to know that he loved her and their new child that much.

 

"Thank you for letting us stay here last night," she said. "And thank you for keeping an eye on _him_."

 

Dende nodded and turned his eyes back to the south.

 

/\/\/

 

It had been three days since Bulma woke up at the Lookout and Vegeta had yet to come home. If she was honest with herself, she was growing alarmed about his absence. He hadn't just flown off like this in years. Dipping her hands into the warm soapy water in the sink, she exhaled and tried to focus on cleaning up the dishes from their dinner. Trunks stood silent next to her. Her twelve-year old had been unusually quite the last few days.

 

"He'll come back," she promised.

 

"I know," he said. "He already told me telepathically."

 

"He did?" Bulma was amazed at the gift the saiyans shared for communicating mind-to-mind and was a little jealous of it.

 

"He said he'd be back tonight. But that's all he said. He seems so sad, Mom," Trunks told her as he put a dry dish into the cupboard.

 

"Well, honey, it was a hard night for all of us," she said.

 

"You didn't see, Mom," Trunks said, staring straight ahead at the tile backsplash, his eyes seeing something else entirely.

 

"Well, I know he was upset, Trunks—"

 

"Mom, you were bleeding everywhere and I could see some of your _bones_ through the wounds! It was awful!"

 

A dish broke and before she could blink, Bulma found herself enveloped by her son's arms, his wet face pressed into her chest. The soft sound of weeping met her ears and her gaze melted into love for her son. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed gently.

 

"I'm alright, Trunks. Everything is okay now," she whispered.

 

In her womb, Trunks' little sister kicked hard and he gasped, stepping away.

 

"See? She's trying to reassure you, too," Bulma said.

 

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. "It's a little girl?"

 

Bulma nodded.

 

That knowledge settled in Trunks' mind and a grin lit his face. "I'm going to have a baby sister."

 

He wiped at the stray tears that were still falling from his blue eyes and turned back to the drying rack. "I'm glad it's a girl," he said. "Dad won't know what to do with himself."

 

Bulma laughed. "That's for sure!"

 

"What's for sure?"

 

Bulma and Trunks both spun around and stared at Vegeta. He looked like hell as he walked into the kitchen, his clothes hanging limp from his frame and purple pits blooming beneath his dark eyes. Bulma's heart fell into her stomach when she saw the gaunt, pale tinge on his skin. He had starved himself. Vegeta's muscle tone had diminished in just three days...the saiyan anatomy required obscene amounts of sustenance to maintain itself and he had punished himself not with training or with running away for good...he'd put himself through true physical and mental torture over what he'd done by starving.

 

Trunks reacted first and ran into his arms. Vegeta didn't bring them up to return the embrace, but he patted the kid's head awkwardly before pushing gently away.

 

Taking a towel, Bulma dried her hands and then pulled out a chair for her husband. "Sit down," she ordered. "I'll warm up something for you to eat."

 

He said nothing as he took the chair and fell into it. A haze etched over his features and his eyes appeared dead. Trunks sat next to his father and stared at him worriedly.

Bulma hastily warmed up a dish of their leftover stew and sat it before her husband with a spoon. He glanced at it and began to eat mechanically.

 

That eased her fear a little bit. At least he was eating now without her having to coax him into it. Perhaps they would be out of danger soon...She sat at the table with her family and gave Trunks reassuring looks as Vegeta finished his bowl. He didn't ask for seconds (or thirds or fourth, for that matter), which deflated her relief somewhat, but at least he'd gotten some food into his belly.

 

Vegeta stood up from the table and walked into the living room.

 

"Where are you going, Dad?" Trunks asked, a fearful note in his voice.

 

"To bed," Vegeta answered.

 

Bulma motioned for Trunks to stay and she followed her husband out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her heart clenched when he walked past their bedroom door and continued down the corridor.

 

"Vegeta," she whispered.

 

He stopped for a second and turned his head back to glance at her. "I'll sleep alone until after the baby comes. I won't let something like that happen again."

 

She ran to him before he could enter the first guest room door. Her growing belly got in the way, but she pressed her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his chest.

 

"It wasn't your fault," she promised. "You don't have to sleep alone."

 

He stiffened and put his hand on the door handle.

 

"Bulma...I almost killed you and the child. How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

 

"Because I know you didn't do it on purpose and it all worked out." Even as she said it, she knew her motherly protectiveness was somewhat relieved that her body would be safe from his nightmares if they slept alone.

 

Shrugging her off, Vegeta opened the guest room door. Before he shut it to enclose himself, he looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

 

It was the first time she'd ever heard him apologize directly. Her body stilled and gooseflesh broke out on her arms.

 

He shut the door, leaving her all alone in the dark hallway.

 

* * *

 

A/N - Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others and sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Real life got in the way. However, I have plans to update again tomorrow. As well, if you've been following my Tumblr (sammybunn711), you've been able to see some of the fanart I've been doing (not related to this fic, but still DBZ headcanon), so I've been putting out other creative content, lol.

 

Thank you SO much to EVERYONE who has reviewed, commented, liked, followed, etc. It means the WORLD. I can't believe the overwhelmingly positive feedback this little fic has gotten. It is very humbling.

 

Remember, reviews ensure that the sun rises every day. Happy Saturday! :D


	8. Diversion

A/ N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

 

* * *

 

Vegeta stared at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above the guest room bed. It was his the eighth morning after sleeping alone since he had returned to Capsule Corp. The solitude, once a welcome state of being, was beginning to wear on him. The only thing that managed to reassure him in his decision to sleep in the guest room was the fact that he'd had three more nightmares since he returned from the desert. Each morning, when he'd awoken from them, something in the room had been damaged by his unconscious ki blasts. First it was all the light bulbs in the room. Next, the door leading into the hallway. Yesterday, it had been the bed itself.

Bulma had made sure the items were always replaced by the time he returned from his training sessions each evening, but knowing the damage had been done reminded Vegeta that he was keeping his wife and child safe.

_But I slept with her for years and nothing happened..._

The thought created a well of resentment in his mind. Why was his anxiety so hard to deal with _now_? Sighing, he got up and stretched before slipping on his training gear. Without the imminent threat of a new enemy, Vegeta still maintained his daily training sessions. However, ever since the night he'd nearly killed his woman, he'd added a lengthy meditation regimen to his day. His hope was that calming his mind would alleviate the nightmares, but for some reason, they'd refused to let up.

He left the guest room and made his way downstairs. The scent of Mrs. Briefs' cooking filtered from the kitchen and he felt a curl of pleasure hit his stomach when he realized she'd made his favorite: _tamagoyaki_. He rounded the corner into the dining area and found Trunks tucking into a plate heaped high with the yellow, rolled omelets.

"Morning, Dad!" Trunks said through a mouthful of egg and rice.

Vegeta frowned. "Keep your mouth shut until you're finished chewing, boy."

Trunks blushed and gulped down his bite before adding, "I thought you were going with Mom."

Vegeta gave his son a blank look and turned to Mrs. Briefs as she whirled away from the counter with arms laden with food trays piled high with chopped fruit, potatoes, and vegetables. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning, but she said not to wake you," Mrs. Briefs chimed, cocking her head to the side.

He paled. Bulma had mentioned the doctor's appointment yesterday, but he'd completely forgotten about it. It was scheduled for 9:30, wasn't it? The clock on the wall read 9:20. Clenching, his teeth, he shot out of the room and through the open front door as Dr. Briefs opened it to come inside.

"Good morning?" Dr. Briefs said, watching his son-in-law bolt from the compound in his battle gear.

Vegeta knew he could clear the distance from Capsule Corp to Dr. Tanaka's office in time. Ascending to super saiyan, he arched through the air and sped past a blur of buildings and streets. Finding the right building, he landed on the front lawn, not bothering to return to his original form. His ki aura sparked around him as he walked. He drew copious stairs from pedestrians and other patients as he opened the office door and entered. The lady at the reception desk stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Were is Bulma Briefs?" he asked.

The woman's mouth wobbled as she tried to speak coherently, "A-are you her husband?"

"Yes."

The lady pointed to the door that led from the lobby to the examination rooms. Offering a curt nod, he passed through the portal and used his sense of smell and Bulma's familiar ki signature to locate the correct room. Nurses shrieked at his ascended glow and he rolled his eyes. On the inside, it was amusing to cause these humans such distress. Smirking, he opened the door to the ultrasound room to find Bulma sitting alone with a gown on and a sheet over her legs. Her eyes widened, but she didn't jump at the sight of him. Taking in his super saiyan visage, she laughed and waved him over.

"I'll bet you were a sight for all those nurses out there," she said. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss this," he said, earnestly. Today, Bulma had told him, they'd get to see the baby again. He was shocked by how much he wanted to see that white silhouette once more--but he supposed it made sense. He owed his offspring a debt. His daughter had helped him save Bulma's life the previous week.

She reached out a slender hand. Glancing about to ensure they were alone for now, Vegeta stepped forward and took it in his own. Her skin was cold and he frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're cold," he observed.

She shrugged. "Doctor's offices are always cold."

Igniting his ki about him, the air he shared with his wife warmed immediately and her eyes sparkled with reflections of his aura.

"You're so romantic, Vegeta," she sighed.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, crossing his arms.

A knock on the door sounded and Dr. Tanaka peeked his head in. "Everyone ready?"

Vegeta extinguished his super saiyan powers and moved over to the wall where he could see the screen but be out of the man's way.

"Ready!" Bulma called.

Dr. Tanaka adjusted his glasses and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He flicked the lights and the ultrasound room fell under twilight with the light from the viewing screen illuminating Bulma's body in a pale glow.

"Eighteen weeks, Mrs. Briefs," Tanaka said, looking at her chart on his clipboard. "We should be able to get a good look at the little one today and perhaps see what the gender is."

Bulma flashed Vegeta a knowing smile.

Tanaka sat in front of the smaller monitor on the ultrasound machine and readied the wand. Using his other hand, he opened Bulma's gown in the front just enough to see the swelling belly beneath. Vegeta hated the sight of the man's hands on his woman's flesh, but he kept his irritation in check. His heart fluttered in anticipation at seeing his daughter again.

"Alright, this will be a bit cold, Mrs. Briefs," Dr. Tanaka said as he squeezed a clear gel over Bulma's belly.

Next, he placed the wand over the gel and Vegeta's eyes sparked at the sight of the viewing screen's new life. Within the semi-circular sub-window, the white wiggling body of their daughter burst on the scene. Vegeta was fascinated by this technology...on Planet Vegeta, they'd never bothered with such a thing. The only thing that mattered was a child's power level at birth. But here on Earth...they cared much more about emotional connections with one's children. Vegeta knew he'd been taken in by their idiotic ways, but he couldn't help the fluttering delight he felt in his chest at the sight of the babe's tail whipping around in the amniotic fluid within Bulma's womb.

"That tail again..." the doctor murmured. "So odd! We can remove it after the birth if you wish."

Vegeta clenched his fists and growled audibly.

Bulma laughed and waved a hand. "I think we'll be leaving it for now. It sort of...runs in the family."

"Really?" Tanaka asked. "Fascinating!"

"Mm." Bulma looked over at Vegeta with a placating smile.

Her husband relaxed a bit and stared at the screen again, taking in the delicate lines of his daughter's facial profile and her flailing limbs. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"All ten fingers and toes," Dr. Tanaka said. "Brain looks good. Nice strong heartbeat still. Wiggling around like a little monkey!"

Bulma snickered. Vegeta blushed.

"Let's see if we can get the baby to turn over," Tanaka whispered, gently nudging Bulma's belly with the ultrasound wand.

On screen, the little half-saiyan swirled around in her aquatic environ and changed position.

" _There_ we go," Tanaka said. "Yep. I've got the sex figured out for sure. Want to know?"

"Definitely," Bulma said.

"You want to know, Mr. Briefs, or do you want me to keep it a secret," the doctor asked.

"Get on with it, already," Vegeta said to go along with Bulma's rouse that they _didn't_ already know.

Tanaka smiled. "Well, Mom and Dad, you're going to be having a little girl!"

Bulma sighed, "I just _knew_ it."

The doctor laughed and glanced to Vegeta who merely smirked and immediately turned his eyes away.

"She's a fine healthy girl. A bit _big_ for her gestational age. If she continues at this rate, we may be looking at an early delivery. If I recall, your son was delivered early, correct?"

Bulma nodded. "At 32 weeks."

Tanaka winced. "That's a little earlier than I'd like, but he was remarkably healthy for a premature birth."

"Early births also run in the family," Bulma said.

Vegeta hadn't known that Trunks was delivered early. If he recalled correctly (given his limited knowledge about saiyan pregnancies he'd gleaned from his comrades as a child), saiyan gestation was roughly seven earth months. If human pregnancies normally carried for nine to ten months, then perhaps Trunks was born right on time--right in the middle of the two.

"Well, we'll have to keep you well rested for the remainder of the pregnancy so we can make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible," Tanaka said.

"Of course," Bulma replied.

The machine switched off and Vegeta felt his heart plummet as his daughter disappeared from the viewing screen. Now he had to wait several more months to see her again.

"Well, do you have any questions before I get you on your way?" Tanaka asked.

Bulma tapped her chin as she sat up and wiped the ultrasound gel from her skin with the towel the doctor had provided. "I did have one question--a problem, actually."

"Oh?" Dr. Tanaka swiveled his chair around to face her, propping one leg over his other knee.

"I've been having some pretty bad nightmares," she said, putting a hand behind her head sheepishly.

Vegeta's blood fizzled in his veins. What was she _doing_?

"Well, vivid dreams are a common part of any pregnancy," Tanaka said patiently.

"I know, but these have been somewhat _violent_ ," she continued.

"Are you experiencing any anxiety during your waking hours?"

"Yes. It's been pretty extreme some days. Those are the days when the nightmares are the worst. I actually knocked over some of the stuff on my nightstand and broke some things one of the nights."

Vegeta's eye twitched. _She's bringing this up to help me..._

"Hmm," Tanaka said. "Stress can be bad for baby. If your anxiety is that bad, there is a mild anti-anxiety medication that has been approved safe for pregnancy. One of the biggest benefits to it is that it can aid insomniacs and those who struggle with sleeping issues related to anxiety. It's a newer drug, but if you are comfortable giving it a try, I can prescribe it for you."

"That would be very helpful. You're sure there's no harm for the baby?"

"As with any medication, there is risk, but it is a class b drug and is considered mostly safe."

Bulma nodded.

Tanaka wrote out the script and handed it to her. "Well, unless you have any other questions, I'll see you at your next appointment, Mrs. Briefs. Congratulations on your little girl!"

"Thanks, Dr. Tanaka," Bulma said.

He waved as he exited the room. Bulma slid off the table carefully and stretched, her belly protruding from the confines of the gown. Vegeta watched as a swath of her delicate, intimate flesh was exposed. Feeling his mouth go dry, he reached forward and gently shut the gown.

Yawning, Bulma chuckled, "I'm about to take it off, silly. I have to put my clothes back on."

He groaned. It had been nearly two weeks since they'd been intimate. Not sleeping in the same bed was having _other_ side effects he wasn't happy with. He stared at the piece of paper in her right hand. An anti-anxiety medication. How utterly humiliating.

"Here you go," she whispered.

"Why would I take something like this?" he growled.

"Because you're a walking panic attack waiting to happen most days, Vegeta. This will help you. If you don't like it, or if it doesn't work, you can stop taking it. But just give it a try, ok? You already push yourself too hard as it is. You train all day, meditate for hours, and still struggle with nightmares right now. _And it's okay._ It doesn't mean you're weak, Vegeta. You've had a hard life and have made some bad choices before. It's only natural that you're nervous about being a parent to a new child. Take it. _I miss you_."

He blushed at the intensity of her stare. Pursing his lips, he ripped the prescription from her hand and scowled.

"This had better not turn me into a sentimental idiot," he spat.

"I don't think _anything_ could turn you into a sentimental idiot, Vegeta," Bulma said. "Except maybe an adorable baby girl..."

* * *

 

A/N -- Haha, I got so many comments about "poor Vegeta", so I tried to give him some happy feel-good times today! lol. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and love on this story! I am completely overwhelmed by the response. Thank you!

Reviews honestly help me feel inspired to write. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far!

 

 


	9. Needs

A/N -  All things Dragon Ball related being too Akira Toriyama.

 

**Just FYI, some lemon in here, but just so you know… don't expect crazy explicit stuff. That's not how I roll,lol. :) **

* * *

 

 

Bulma was disappointed when Vegeta didn't immediately return to their bedroom after he started taking the anti-anxiety medication. She knew she should just be grateful he had even decided to take them at all, but she still missed his warm body beside her at night. Lying alone in her bed for what felt like the millionth time, she scowled and got up. Wrapping a robe around her thin nightie, she padded out the door and into the hallway. Passing the guest room door that enclosed her obstinate husband, she continued down the hallway to check on Trunks.

 

Peeking through her son's door, she was happy to find him snoring softly. One of the boy's arms was slung over his chest and the other hung off the edge of the bed. Smiling, Bulma closed the door without a sound and returned to the closed guest room door. She exhaled and inhaled several times.

 

Her heart raced a little in her chest. Would he come back with her or reject her yet again? She knew he was avoiding their bed for noble reasons, but enough was enough. Bulma had _needs_ and she knew Vegeta did, too. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Vegeta looked up over a pair of reading glasses. Bulma smirked. It was well past midnight and he was still up reading. Being extremely farsighted, the glasses had become a necessity for him just the previous year and Bulma knew he'd skin her alive if she ever told anyone he needed them. The lamp next to the bed bathed his naked, chiseled chest in a vibrant glow. Bulma shamelessly appreciated her view.

 

“What are you gaping at, Woman?” he asked, color bleeding onto his cheeks.

 

Bulma thought she heard a twinge of yearning in his gruff tone. “Come to bed,” she ordered.

 

He took off the reading glasses and sat them on top of the book on the nightstand. “I am in bed.”

 

A playful glint flickered in his black eyes. The last few days, Vegeta had been the most relaxed Bulma had ever seen him in her life. He'd actually smiled —not smirked— twice in the last week. She wasn't sure if it was the medicine taking effect or a placebo situation, but she was glad to see some of his fiery spark return. Giving a hyperbolic sigh, Bulma neared the edge of the guest bed and let her knees brush against the mattress.

 

Vegeta stiffened and eyed her form with a look that reminded Bulma of a starving man.

 

“Bulma,” he murmured, hesitation in his voice.

 

“Shut up, Vegeta,” she said, crawling onto the bed with him.

 

She was glad she'd closed the door. Originally, she had planned to beg him to return to their bedroom, but it was exciting to feel like she was visiting _his_ room again. This guest room was the one he'd lived in before they'd started living together properly. Warm memories of passion and shared moments intensified the need Bulma already felt in her most intimate place.

 

/\/\/

 

Vegeta didn't move. He watched her as she neared him. The flimsy robe she wore edged open as she crawled up the bed, exposing her pale breasts. They'd grown from her pregnancy and Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off them. His heart rate shot up and banged against his rib cage. Since they'd found out she was pregnant, sex had been infrequent during her worst period of morning sickness. Then, the accident with the nightmare had kept them apart for even longer. Vegeta had felt himself stir the moment she'd stepped into the room. The thought of finally caressing her soft, warm skin made his arousal almost painful.

 

Bulma's blue eyes reflected the lamplight as her gaze roamed over his body from the waist up. Vegeta's mouth went dry. He hadn't had a single nightmare since taking the medicine and besides, giving into his need didn't mean he had to sleep with her afterwards…

 

He didn't wait for her to finish catching up to his position. Vegeta's arms caught her and crushed her to his chest. Bulma's belly swelled between them and Vegeta made sure not to squeeze her too hard, though it took immense restraint. He needed to feel her. All of her. Bulma gasped and let her head angle itself. She brought her lips close to his, but he dipped his head to press a kiss to her neck above the edge of her robe. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his sockets.

 

“Vegeta…”

 

A groan escaped at the sound of his name on her lips. Lifting his hand, he brushed aside the collar of her robe, unveiling the delicate slope of her shoulder. Bulma writhed atop him, brushing her thigh against his length. Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat and he brought his face up to claim her mouth in a desperate kiss.

 

_Oh gods, it has been too long…_

 

Vegeta felt his spandex shorts growing tighter against his pelvis and swiftly flipped Bulma onto her back and leaned over her, sending the sheets flying.

 

She said nothing, merely stared at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes. Vegeta felt his heat creep over his face. Bulma wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. He could smell their mingled arousal in the air and it was driving him mad. It had always been this way between them. With a flick of his wrist, he ripped his shorts from his body and situated himself over her body, keeping his weight up with his forearms.

 

Bulma reached for him and made to pull him against her form fully, but he shook his head.

 

“The baby,” he whispered.

 

Bulma chided, “The baby is _fine,_ Vegeta.”

 

He kissed her to stop her protests and shifted his weight to his left arm while he used his right hand to peel open her robe. Beneath it, she wore a sheer periwinkle nightie that barely covered her soft core. He brushed his hand over the hem and Bulma arched against him. Vegeta smiled. He was rarely this gentle, but something about her pregnant beauty created a knot of emotion in his heart at the sight of her. She was glorious and deserved languid, slow pleasure. It was extremely difficult to keep himself from ravishing her quickly —especially after such a long time apart.

 

Torturous and slow, Vegeta raised the garment up near her breasts, being sure to flutter his digits against them. She closed her eyes and sighed as he explored her body and teased her at the juncture of her thighs.

 

“Please,” she moaned.

 

Going slowly proved harder than he anticipated. Whenever he touched her, she moaned or gasped and her sounds sent shivers of ecstasy through him. To distract himself, he planted kisses over her chest and breasts, teasing her. Bulma placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it close to her own.

 

"Vegeta...I need you. _Now_."

 

Their eyes locked and he saw a determined intensity there. Mentally relieved, Vegeta positioned himself at her entrance and thrust forward, burying himself within her exhilarant heat with one motion. _Gods..._ The pleasure was almost too intense to bear after going so long without her. She arched against him, encouraging him to continue. Vegeta obliged, leaning over her even as he kept his weight off her belly. He moaned against her lips as he moved his hips and ground against her, filling her over and over with himself.

 

As the pace quickened into a pounding frenzy, Vegeta felt his muscles tightening at his inevitable release. Bulma's inner walls constricted and tightened around his and with an explosive sigh, she found her own moment of bliss. Vegeta followed seconds later, emptying himself within her channel, pouring his seed over her closed and pregnant womb.

 

Panting, Vegeta simply rested over her body and focused on breathing. It was as if he'd gone a hundred years without her body beneath his and he mentally swore to himself that he'd never go that long without sex again. Their shared intimacy was over too quickly and he begrudgingly withdrew himself from her.

 

He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The fan above cooled off the beading sweat on his naked skin and the icy sensation kept him from immediately dozing off. Bulma curled into his side and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Vegeta ran a lazy hand up her sloping back and into her hair. Gently, he massaged the blue strands and rubbed her scalp.

 

"Thank you," she breathed.

 

He exhaled. "It had been a long time."

 

"You can make it up to me," she said.

 

He glanced her way and smirked when he saw her wiggling eyebrows. He actually laughed at that. He hadn't laughed in such a long time. She traced the planes of his chest and nuzzled his skin with her cheek.

 

"It's good to have you back," she whispered.

 

Vegeta knew he was taking a chance staying in the bed, but he decided to trust in the medicine and let his eyelids close. _It will be alright_...

 

Turning over onto his side, he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her frame. Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt a thump against his abdominal muscles. He raised up and peered down.

 

"Bulla is saying 'hello'," Bulma said, seeing the trail of his gaze.

 

"What?"

 

"She's kicking up a storm right now," Bulma whispered, running her hand over the swollen mound.

 

"I can feel it, but what did you call her?" he gaped.

 

"Bulla."

 

"Bulla..." Vegeta repeated. It was almost as bad as 'Trunks'.

 

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and let it sink into his pillow. "You're a complete imbecile when it comes to names, Woman."

 

Bulma swatted him on the shoulder and rested her own head next to his. "You know you love me."

 

Vegeta shot her a venomous look, but finally shrugged and said, "Yeah...I do."

 

* * *

 

A/N -- *Whew* Holy moly that was hard, lol. I wanted to ya know...actually explain it all, but not go into erotic detail. It may still have gone into explicit territory, but I tried to keep it all tasteful. Let me know how I did, alright? First time writing a love scene. For reals. (EEK nervous! haha)

 

Thank you, again, for all the support this little story has received. It warms my heart and is very encouraging. I love this couple to PIECES.

 

Remember, reviews make vampires glitter... (what...we don't WANT vampires to glitter...DANGIT!)


	10. The Shower

A/N- All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 

 

A chorus of feminine squeals and coos rang out when Bulma pulled yet another frilly, lace-collared dress out of an unwrapped box.

 

“Oh, how adorable!” Bulma gushed. She held up the garment and asked, “Vegeta! Isn't it cute?”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and jerked his head to look away.

 

The fifteen or so ladies in the room roared in laughter at his response. Vegeta clenched his fists and felt the intense urge to punch through the wall to his right. The veins on his neck bulged and one on his forehead twitched every time he ground his teeth together to keep from saying something nasty in front of Bulma's friends.

 

“I think the baby will look really sweet in that, Vegeta!” Kakarot said from his left. “I told you that you guys were probably gonna have a girl.”

 

Vegeta scowled and strolled out of the living room into the kitchen. Kakarot following at his heels. That twentieth shriek of shared female merriment was the last straw. He wasn't sure how Bulma had talked him into attending the stupid baby _shower--_ or whatever the hell it was called--for Bulla today. It probably had something to do with his wife's feminine wiles and him being extremely exhausted after a passionate round of intimacy the night before…

 

He groaned in defeat when he stepped onto the tile floor and saw Videl sitting in a chair with a nursing blanket draped over her shoulder. The scent of milk assaulted his nostrils and disgusting suckling noises escaped from beneath the garment. Could he never escape the onslaught of maternity?

 

“Hi, Goku, Vegeta,” Videl greeted.

 

“Have you no shame, Girl?” Vegeta blushed, knowing that underneath the shawl, baby Pan was breastfeeding.

 

Videl shrugged. “I came into the kitchen to be alone. You guys were the ones who walked in here…”

 

“How's my little granddaughter today?” Kakarot asked, coming around Videl’s chair and trying to catch a peek at the baby.

 

“Goku! I'm _feeding_ her…” Videl snapped, clutching the nursing shawl tighter over herself.

 

“Hahaha, sorry. I just haven't gotten to see her in almost a month.” Kakarot put one hand on his neck and the other out in a placating wave.

 

“You'd see her a lot more if you weren't always off training,” Videl grumbled.

 

Vegeta smirked. It was always nice to see the younger saiyan male put in his place.

 

An ear-splitting cry sent shivers up Vegeta's spine as Krillin walked into the kitchen with a clearly upset child in his arms.

 

“Maron, you really need to take a nap, sweetheart,” Krillin insisted.

 

“Nooooo!” Maron shouted through a purple face running with tears.

 

Vegeta's mouth slacked open as he watched Kakarot smile beatifically at the squirming child. Krillin patiently rubbed her back and whispered a lullaby in her ear.

 

He wasn't cut out for this. Vegeta had never soothed Trunks like that. Bulma had always handled their son's temper tantrums until Trunks was old enough to train with and follow Vegeta's authority without question.

 

Wishing to stop Maron's unending wails at all costs, Vegeta barked, “You can use one of the guest rooms upstairs if she needs to rest!”

 

Krillin's eyes widened as he stared at the saiyan prince. “Really? Thanks, Vegeta!”

 

The short man strolled out of the room, bouncing the child in his arms in another attempt to cheer her. When they left, Vegeta exhaled heavily.

 

Closing his eyes and crossing his arms, he counted silently to calm down his irritation. Bulma was seven months pregnant now. In all likelihood, if Trunks’ gestation was any indicator, Bulla would be born in another month or so. Vegeta didn't know how he'd possibly handle all the noise… and the smells…and the intensification of all the foreign emotions he was beginning to feel at the sight of Krillin with Maron and Kakarot with baby Pan.

 

Regret flared in his chest. As ashamed as he was to admit it, Vegeta was actually _regretful_ that he hadn't been more involved with Trunks during the boy's infancy. At least if he had, he would have felt more prepared for Bulla’s birth.

 

“Are you alright, Vegeta?” Kakarot asked, a look of sincere concern on his face.

 

“I'm fine, idiot,” Vegeta shot back.

 

Movement from Videl drew his gaze. Her nursing shawl was gone and in her arms, a drowsy Pan rocked gently. Her black hair was smoothed over her head and her cherub cheeks glowed with warmth.

 

_Will Bulla have dark hair like that?_

 

Videl must have caught Vegeta staring. “Do you want to hold her, Vegeta?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can I hold her, Videl?” Kakarot was practically giddy with his excitement.

 

Videl smiled. “Just don't wake her.”

 

Vegeta watched in wonder as his rival carefully lifted the tiny, sleeping body up into his muscular arms. Pan looked so incredibly small within Kakarot's sheltering embrace. The elder saiyan frowned. Kakarot did everything better than him, it seemed--even holding infants so naturally and with tenderness.

 

Vegeta resolved then and there that if Kakarot could hold his children, then the Prince of all Saiyans certainly could. He may have missed his chance with Trunks, but he had a second opportunity with Bulla.

 

 _When she's born,_ he thought, _I'll hold her just like that._

 

The thought warmed his cold heart more than he could have imagined.

 

Videl stood up and stretched before stuffing her shawl into the diaper bag draped across the arm of the kitchen chair.

 

"I can watch Pan if you wanna head back to the party, Videl," Kakarot offered.

 

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Goku!" Videl said, planting a kiss on her father-in-law's unkempt head. "Just give me a shout if she needs me."

 

The man smiled as he watched her exit the room. Vegeta blanched. Now they were _alone_ with the little beast. What if Pan woke up and started crying, too? With narrowed eyes, he glanced toward Kakarot. The grandpa was entirely absorbed in beholding his descendant. Growling, Vegeta pulled out a chair and sat down, re-crossing his arms immediately. Krillin returned to the kitchen a few moments later, rubbing the back of his neck as he cracked it a couple times.

 

"Man, I tell ya, parenting is not for the faint of heart," Krillin laughed. "That kid wears me out more than any of our battles ever did."

 

Vegeta sniffed.

 

Kakarot laughed softly for once--not his normal guffaw--and Vegeta realized he was trying to keep quiet for the sleeping baby. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as the men shared the age-old companionship of husbands waiting on their wives to finish with their own camaraderie.

 

"I could really use a beer right now," Krillin laughed.

 

"Yeah," Kakarot agreed.

 

For once, Vegeta didn't give the others a hard time. Instead, he stood up, walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of his favorite brand. Setting it on the table, he extended his hand.

 

Krillin eyed him with a wary bewilderment. "You sure are being nice today, Vegeta. Did you get knocked on the head like Goku did as a kid?"

 

The prince ripped off one of the beers from the plastic rings and sat down, popping it open without commenting.

 

"Would you mind opening one of those for me, Krillin?" Kakarot asked.

 

"Sure, buddy," Krillin answered, opening one of the cans and passing it to his best friend.

 

They shared the drink in silence for several more minutes and Vegeta was able to pleasantly ignore the obnoxious noises drifting into the kitchen from the party in the living room. _Gods only know how much longer that racket will continue..._

 

"So, Vegeta," Kakarot began, pausing for a moment. "How _are_ you?"

 

"I already told you I'm fine, you imbecile," Vegeta hissed.

 

"Well, I only ask because Chi Chi told me about what happened to Bulma and how you had to take her to the Lookout for Dende to heal her..."

 

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he rotated his head to view the younger saiyan. Bloodlust rose in his veins and he squeezed the beer can so hard that the alcoholic liquid spewed into the air. Baby Pan shifted in Kakarot's arms, but didn't wake.

 

"Easy, Vegeta," Kakarot said. "Don't worry. Bulma didn't say anything. It was Trunks. He was pretty shaken up about the whole thing when he came to visit us after that. He and Goten talked it all over and then, when Trunks started crying, Chi Chi got involved."

 

Vegeta's heart clenched. _My son cried...he was that upset and I didn't even talk with him about what happened..._

 

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling after that. Especially with her being pregnant and all. It's not easy being as strong as we are," Kakarot said.

 

Krillin remained patiently quiet while the saiyans spoke, but when Vegeta glared at the shorter human, he got the feeling that _he_ already knew about the incident as well.

 

"It happened. It's in the past. There's no need to discuss it further," Vegeta finally said.

 

Kakarot stared at the tabletop. "I broke Chi Chi's nose once. Right after Gohan was born. I didn't even have a nightmare like _you_ did. I just rolled over and my arm smacked her right in the face. She woke me up screaming and blood was everywhere. I hated seeing her like that and knowing I was responsible."

 

Vegeta listened--actually listened--to Kakarot's words and begrudgingly accepted that maybe the man _did_ have an inkling of what it felt like to hurt the ones you loved most.

 

"All I'm saying is, don't beat yourself up too badly. Breaking her nose wasn't the worst thing I've accidently done to Chi Chi just because I'm strong. Believe me..."

 

It was rare to hear a serious tone in Kakarot's voice. When Vegeta studied the younger man's face, a haunted expression covered the normally jovial features. Seeing that Kakarot had finished his beer, Vegeta popped open another one and pushed it over.

 

"Thanks, Vegeta," Kakarot said.

 

"Whatever," the prince huffed.

 

Kakarot smiled.

 

"You two have some tough wives," Krillin finally said. "They knew what they signed up for. Living with two saiyans can't be easy. Makes me glad my wife is an android."

 

Both Kakarot and Vegeta shot the man an annoyed glance and when the prince realized their shared reaction, he actually chuckled aloud.

 

The three of them finished off all the beers and Vegeta retrieved another six-pack from the fridge. With the saiyans' heigtened metabolisms and Krillin's unusually high tolerance for alcohol, it took three more six-packs before the small group felt even slightly buzzed.

 

When Pan finally stirred in Kakarot's arms, it was nearly six o'clock. Vegeta, relaxed from the intoxicant, watched her features scrunch up in confusion and irritation when her black eyes opened and saw not her mother above her, but Kakarot.

 

"Hi, little one," Kakarot cooed.

 

Pan's face scrunched up even further and she let out a squall.

 

Vegeta roared with laughter at her indignant reaction.

 

"Aww, Vegeta, it isn't funny! Every time she's awake when I hold her, she just cries her head off," Kakarot whined.

 

The prince continued to howl and Krillin started snickering as well.

 

Vegeta hoped and prayed his daughter wouldn't cry when he held her, because after tonight, he was determined to not only hold her, but lavish his extremely reserved affections upon her. Life was too short not to give it a try at least. Besides, anything Kakarot could do...Vegeta wanted to do better.

 

* * *

 

A/N - Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. It seriously means so much. I am extremely humbled by the response this story has received.

 

Remember, reviews keep the moon in orbit...or something.

 

 


	11. Bulla

A/N- All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta stared at the child. _His child; he_ r pale skin still slick with blood, amniotic fluid, and vernix. Her soft wailing pierced his heart and Vegeta blinked. Her arms flailed as he held her close to his bare chest. Dark blue eyes squinted at the harsh light of sunset spilling in through the panoramic window. A fuzzy, damp tail wrapped around Vegeta's forearm.

 

The Prince locked eyes with Bulma. And his heart shattered.

 

/\/\/

 

_Two hours earlier…_

 

“Ugh!!” Bulma groaned, giving the half-constructed crib a solid kick. “I'm an engineer, dammit! This shouldn't be this difficult!”

 

Shaking her head, she stared at the million or so pieces of wood, hardware, and electrical equipment that came with Bulla’s bed. Bulma had designed it, but had given it to her subordinates at Capsule Corp to build during the prototype phase. Now that she had the unpacked materials in front of her, she was beginning to rethink the tagline the marketing team had decided to use.

 

“Together in an hour, solid for a lifetime, my ass…” Bulma muttered.

 

“Whining again, Woman?”

 

Bulma looked up to see her husband leaning against the doorframe.

 

“You could come and help me, you know, “ she hinted.

 

Vegeta huffed and turned to leave.

 

Bulma was fully prepared to shoot an angry retort his way, but a sudden, sharp contraction stole her breath away. They'd been coming steadily every quarter of an hour or so since dawn. A hiss behind her let her know Vegeta was still there.

 

“Do you think you should be rolling all over the floor tinkering with that mess in your condition?” Vegeta spat.

 

Bulma closed her eyes and breathed through the contraction. After her muscles relaxed and she could breathe normally again, she chuckled. “I'm probably just having false contractions, but if they're the real thing, then it's even more important that I get this put together, Vegeta.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the prince crossed the floor, ripped the instructions from her hands and glared at the diagrams. “Go rest. _Now._ I'll do this.”

 

Bulma couldn't believe it. The Prince of all Saiyans was actually volunteering to put together their baby's crib. Blinking, she braced herself and carefully hauled her seemingly giant body off the floor. She wobbled slightly as her large belly pulled her forward. Vegeta's arm shot out to steady her and she smirked.

 

“I'm fine, Vegeta,” she insisted.

 

Frowning, her husband released her and went to work on the crib. She crossed to their bed and carefully slid into the sheets. The crib would have rollers on it when it was finished, so they could move it down to Bulla’s dragon-themed nursery. Bulma lazed on the bed, feeling quite pampered while she watched Vegeta work in silence for a while. Every now and then, he would scowl, fling the screwdriver across the room, and grumble profanities. She'd chuckle, he'd shoot her dagger eyes and then get back to work. What Bulma didn't tell him was that her contractions had begun to grow more frequent and intense as she observed him.

 

She'd had false labor pains with Trunks for weeks and assumed that these were similar. _It's too early to get nervous_ , she told herself. Her heart fluttered, though, with the thought that in a few days, they would probably get to meet their daughter.

 

After one particularly intense contraction, Vegeta tensed and turned to stare at her. Bulma caught his gaze and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Woman, your ki is going haywire. What is going on?” Vegeta remarked.

 

“Well… I think it's probably not the real thing, but I've been having some contractions. They're getting more frequent, but not frequent enough to head to the hospital yet.”

 

Vegeta's black eyes widened and he stood up, crossed to the bed, and placed his hand on her belly--all in less than a few seconds. She smiled seeing his strong, tanned hand over her tense flesh. A contraction came on while he was touching her and he sucked in a breath as her belly tightened. Bulma groaned.

 

“Bulma… you're in labor,” Vegeta snarled.

 

She scowled through the pain and shook her head. “How would _you_ know?”

 

Vegeta’s perpetually furrowed brows knit even close together as he glowered at her. “Bulla is restless and her ki is spiking. You are having contractions every seven minutes. That's _labor,_ you idiot.”

 

Bulma had lost count of how quickly they were coming. How had he known? Vegeta stayed by her side through another cycle of the painful episodes and sure enough, the clock said seven minutes between them. She eyed the crib mournfully. “Well that was kind of an important thing that needed to happened before she was born…”

 

“Do we need to go the hospital?” Vegeta asked, his voice suddenly tense and tentative.

 

She shook her head. “Let's wait a little while. Once we go, they'll just cart me off and force me into a gown and it'll be nothing but a whirlwind. I want to rest and enjoy being at home a little while longer. Come here. We can have my dad put together the crib for us while we're at the hospital. “

 

Vegeta removed his hand from her belly and lied down next to her. Bulma pulled his arm until he was spooning her and wrapping his limb as far around her waist as it would go. He grumbled something unintelligible but didn't withdraw his body from hers. Bulma snuggled into him and sighed. Her heart was racing in her chest. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe they were going to meet their daughter a lot sooner than she originally thought.

 

/\/\/\/

 

Vegeta tightened his hold around Bulma's waist each time the contractions rolled through her. Lying so close, he could feel her muscles tense and recoil in a steady rhythm. It felt similar to the way his ki undulated with his ascension to super saiyan, but for Bulma, he could tell it was painful. He hated knowing that she was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, but he was proud of her for remaining mostly stoic and silent through the pain.

 

He inhaled her scent and caught traces of some knew odor he didn't recognize. A warm flood suddenly gushed over the sheets and Vegeta shot out off the bed.

 

“What the hell, Woman?” Vegeta hovered above the mattress and watched a bloodied, liquid stain spread over the sheets.

 

“Well, that answers that question,” Bulma grunted. “My water just broke.”

 

“Your _what_?”

 

“It means the baby is coming, Vegeta. Help me up. I need to get cleaned up and we need to get to the hospital.”

 

He sniffed and smelled more blood and what he supposed was amniotic fluid. There was also a trace of someone else's scent… _Is that Bulla’s scent_?

 

Shutting his mouth, Vegeta descended and helped Bulma to the bathroom and assisted her without comment as she washed up. The contractions were coming much more quickly now and he had to brace her body several times to keep her from falling in the shower. When he helped her step out onto the tile, she winced.

 

“They're too quick, Bulma. I think you should stay here.”

 

“And have my baby in my bedroom? Are you insane?” She panted.

 

“We won't make it by car at this rate. Unless you want me to fly you there. I think you're going to be having this baby sooner than we thought.”

 

Bulma panted and put a hand on the bathroom wall to steady herself. “Go call Dr. Tanaka and ask him what we should do. I don't want to have this baby in midair while you fly either.”

 

“I'm not leaving you. You'd probably just fall over, Weakling.”

 

“Then get Mom or Trunks to do it!” Bulma snapped.

 

Vegeta smirked at her irritation. In his chest, a flood of adrenaline was already pumping through his heart. His daughter. She was on her way. He raised his eyebrows when Bulma suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned, rocking her hips side to side as she did so. Vegeta brought his arms about her and held her close. He could feel the contractions rippling through her at two minutes apart now. With every pang, Bulla’s scent grew stronger.

 

The prince closed his eyes. _Trunks,_ Vegeta called out telepathically.

 

It took a minute, but his son’s mental voice answered, _Dad?_

 

_Your mother is about to have her baby. We don't have a lot of time. Get your grandfather and have him send up one of the medical doctors from his lab._

 

 _I'm on it,_ Trunks said.

 

The boy’s voice faded and Vegeta steadied Bulma when she rocked precariously to the side. He whispered in her ear, “I'll help you get back to the bed.”

 

She winced. “But those sheets are disgusting now…”

 

“Damn. You're right,” he scowled.

 

He'd already sent Trunks to get Dr. Briefs. Where the hell was Bulma's mother when you _actually_ wanted her around?

 

As if by some magic, Mrs. Briefs rounded the corner into their bedroom and said, “Dinner’s almost ready, dearies, would you--Oh _my_!”

 

The blonde put a dainty hand to her lips and gasped. She cocked her head at the display of her daughter's naked flesh. When she saw that Vegeta was fully clothed and that Bulma was slumped over in pain, she reached out a hand.

 

“Get us clean sheets and whatever else Bulma needs,” Vegeta barked.

 

Mrs. Briefs opened her eyes--an astonishing sight--and nodded. “I'll be back right away, Bulma.”

 

“Get some ice chips, Mom!” Bulma yelled.

 

Vegeta had no idea what those were for, but he brushed off the thought and stood there while his wife moaned and swayed against him. _Was this what it was like for her when Trunks was born?_

 

Even though he wouldn't tell her, Vegeta was impressed that Bulma wasn't screaming or acting like a fool. She was fighting her own battle now and if Vegeta knew anything about saiyan infants (which, granted, wasn't much), Bulla wouldn't make it easy on her mother.

 

“Can you put some pressure on my lower back?”

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He adjusted his left hand to slide over the planes of her bare hips until it rested above her tailbone. Using just a smidgen of his energy, he brought a warm glow of ki to his hand where it rested.

 

“Mmm,” Bulma murmured. “Where we're you when Trunks was born? That helps a ton.”

 

Vegeta blanched. He rested his cheek onto the top of her head and frowned. _I was off being a damned idiot. That's what I was doing. You were here… bringing my heir into this world… and I missed it…_

 

Bulma slipped a hand up to his face. “Hey… don't get lost up there right now. I need you here.”

 

Vegeta nodded grimly and applied more heat to her back.

 

Mrs. Briefs entered with arms laden up to her head with sheets, towels, and a pitcher of ice cubes.

 

“Out of the way, darling,” She said as she brushed past Vegeta.

 

The Prince angled himself and Bulma away so the older woman could remake the bed. It took a mere minute for the bed to be stripped, lined with a plastic tarpaulin and remade with clean, warm sheets.

 

“There we are,” Mrs. Briefs said. “Let's get her comfortable.”

 

For once, Vegeta was glad of his mother-in-law's presence and he obeyed. Bulma climbed slowly onto the mattress and remained on all fours. She was still naked from having cleaned off earlier, but she didn't seem to mind her mother's presence. Staying on all fours, Bulma rocked back and forth. Her breasts gently swung with her movement, drawing her husband's eye.

 

“Vegeta,” She groaned.

 

He realized he'd taken his hand off her back. He stepped over and reapplied the ki-generated heat. Moments later, the Prince sensed his son's energy down the hallway.

 

“Trunks is coming,” he remarked.

 

“Mom, can you go out to meet him? I don't want him to see me like this. Or dad for that matter…“

 

“Of course, honey,” Mrs. Briefs said, walking out the door.

 

Something changed in Bulma's body when her mother left. She tensed heavily and a guttural groan escaped.

 

“What is it?" Vegeta tensed.

 

“It's happening, Vegeta. She's coming soon. Give me some ice. Put it in my mouth.”

 

He reached over to the pitcher and retrieved a cold sphere. She sucked it from his hand. Vegeta went back to rubbing soft circles over her back. A soft crunching sound reverberated through the air and Vegeta realized she was eating the ice to help her focus. The whole thing felt borderline sexual--her bottom in the air and her body on all fours--but Vegeta kept a hard clamp down on his arousal. His woman was fighting for two lives right now.

Vegeta felt a weak ki and a new scent enter the room.

 

“I hear someone is having a baby,” Dr. Tanaka's voice rang out.

 

Vegeta's head snapped around. “How did you--”

 

“Dr. Briefs called me. I happened to be driving home from the office and was only a minute away from Capsule Corps. You got lucky.”

 

Vegeta nodded, for once thankful to see the man. He _didn't_ love the fact that Bulma was naked in front of him, but he bit his tongue to keep from kicking up a fuss.

 

“How are we doing, Mrs. Briefs?” Tanaka asked as he waded through the unassembled crib parts, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the bed.

 

The doctor eyed Bulma's body and positioning.

 

Vegeta blushed as the man's eyes roamed over her naked flesh, but even he could tell there was no lust or desire there. The appraisal was purely medical.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Briefs, I'm going to need to do a quick examination.”

 

Vegeta didn't move away far and he watched as Tanaka examined Bulma's intimate places. She winced several time in pain. The prince eyed her body and the changes it was going through. His eyes widened when he saw her transformed vagina.

 

“She’s completely dilated and fully effaced. Baby's head is in good position and will be descending soon,” Tanaka commented. “Bulma? You're going to be a mommy again in a few minutes. How are you doing?”

 

“Hanging in there,” She hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“You're a superstar doing this without medication. Sometimes second babies come a lot faster than first time babies. You're doing just fine. It's too late for an epidural, but I have some local anesthetic I can give you.”

 

“No, just… let's get on with it,” Bulma said.

 

Immediately, she groaned again and turned her body over so that she was sitting up and bracing her upper body on her forearms.

 

“Not quite time to push, Bulma, but slide to the edge of the bed, so we're ready when you are,” the doctor instructed.

 

Mrs. Briefs was back now and came to stand by her daughter's left side. “Oh isn't this exciting?!!”

 

Bulma smirked through the pain, “It will be a lot more exciting when this part is over.”

 

Vegeta felt his eyes glaze over as the scene unfolded before him. He saw lots of blood and heard Bulma's low cries as she began the ancient process of delivery. Time disappeared and the Prince had no real idea of how much time passed from the moment Dr. Tanaka had arrived. One second Bulma was his pregnant wife… the next… Tanaka pronounced her a mother and placed a squirming bloodied thing into her arms.

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma's voice called out.

 

He blinked, unable to take his eyes off the baby.

 

“Vegeta! Come here,” she called again.

 

The first harsh wail cut through his stupor and Vegeta stepped forward. He saw the umbilical cord connecting Bulla to Bulma's body. He saw the doctor moving between her legs. But all Bulma saw was her. Vegeta finally looked down to the body nestled in his wife's arms.

 

Perfect pale skin was marbled by rivulets of blood and other matter. Delicate blue lashes rimmed in perfect, squinting eyes. A dusting of curling teal locks were plastered to the molded skull. And the tail… Bulla’s little saiyan tail curled up around chubby legs. Her cries further roused his consciousness.

 

“Meet our daughter, Vegeta…” Bulma said, lifting her up to his arms.

 

He drew the baby in; inhaled her perfect scent; felt the full weight of her presence as she slowly curled her claws around his now vulnerable heart.

 

“Bulla,” he breathed.

 

And his world changed forever.

 

* * *

 

A/N - Thank you so, so much, everyone for your patience while I finished this chapter. I was having some very hard struggles with my mental health since last Wednesday. I'm feeling a lot better now, but it has always been extremely difficult to write when my mood is low. Thankfully, I'm feeling a lot better now and hoping to update several times this week. Thanks for all the Tumblr support, too!

 

There you are! Bulla has arrived! Can't wait to see how obnoxiously adorable Veggie is with his little girl…And how Trunks reacts to his new sister!

 

Remember, your reviews provide imaginary meals for little Luna moths… (I heard recently that they don't eat. Is this true?)


	12. No Idea

A/N - All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

 

* * *

 

 

Trunks stared down at the tightly swaddled newborn. His nose wrinkled.

 

“She smells funny,” Trunks remarked.

 

Vegeta smacked him on the back of the head and the preteen gave an exaggerated _OWW_ as he rubbed the tender place.

 

Bulma snickered and cuddled her second child tighter against her chest. Bulla was only four hours old, but already Bulma was in love with her little girl. After Dr. Tanaka had pronounced Bulla the healthiest premie he had ever seen, taken care of Bulma's after-birthing needs, and left, the evening had slowed down considerably. Once Bulma had had a chance to breastfeed and satiate Bulla’s already voracious appetite, they'd invited Trunks in to meet his sister.

 

Vegeta hadn't left their side even once and Bulma's heart was full with the obvious attachment she saw in her husband's obsidian eyes. _Would it have been this way if he'd witnessed Trunks’ birth?_

 

“Did it hurt, Mom?” Trunks asked, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

 

She nodded. “Like hell!”

 

“Was there a lot of blood?” Trunks’ voice picked up and he suddenly looked interested in the whole thing.

 

Vegeta smacked him again on the back of the head. “Don't wake up your sister.”

 

Trunks shot his father a glum, jealous look before edging off the bed.

 

“Trunks, dear, you can tell your grandparents it's alright to come inside. I know they're just dying to see her.” Bulma adjusted her fresh nightgown so that her full breasts were covered.

 

Trunks slunk off to open the door. As soon as the boy turned the knob, a flood of humans, Saiyans, and hybrids spilled through the threshold.

 

Bulma's eyes lit up as she took in the familiar faces of Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, 18, Maron, and her own parents.

 

“Hi, guys,” she brightly chimed, though in truth she was exhausted and just wanted to rest.

 

Vegeta stalked off to the darkened corner of their bedroom and grumbled something like, “... Too much to ask to have some damned privacy…”

 

“Bulma!!” Chi Chi beamed. “What a precious little thing! How are you?”

 

Chi Chi came over to the edge of the bed with her daughter-in-law and granddaughter in toe.

 

“You just had another baby and I'm already a grandma,” Chi Chi sighed. “I feel so old!”

 

Bulma chatted with them half-heartedly while Bulla slept peacefully. Bulma eyed Vegeta every now and then and smirked when she saw the men congregate around him.

 

/\/\/

 

_All this infernal racket is going to wake her up and then she'll just scream…_

 

“Hey, Vegeta! Congratulations, man,” Kakarot said, extending a hand for the older saiyan to shake.

 

“What are you all doing here? This is inappropriate…”

 

“Awww, Vegeta, everyone is excited to see your new kid. Surely you can stand us for long enough us to visit and get a glimpse of the little princess,” Krillin said, bouncing a yawning Maron on his hip.

 

 _Princess…_ That pulled Vegeta up short. He glanced to his wife. The woman who would have been his queen. His children truly _were_ royalty. The last of his regal family line. Far superior to Kakarot’s whelps. Softening his stony countenance marginally, Vegeta growled, “Whatever, just keep your damned voices down.”

 

“Saiyan babies can sleep through anything,” Gohan bragged.

 

“I hardly think your quarter-breed brat counts as a saiyan…” Vegeta spat.

 

Kakarot waved his hands in an attempt to diffuse the situation. “Hey now, let's just go over and congratulate the new Mama, alright?”

 

Gohan shook his head and followed his father over to the bed. 18 and Krillin joined them.

 

Vegeta watched them fawn over his woman and child. He saw the way their eyes lit up in wonder as they reached out tentative hands to gently touch the softest skin in the universe. Bulla was perfect. He could never have predicted the fierce pride and protective fervor he felt in his chest as he looked at her.

 

 _Why wasn't it like this with Trunks?_ Vegeta couldn't explain it. He was proud of his son. In his own way, Vegeta had admitted to himself that he loved him. But when he stared at Bulla, the soft features and the calming ki washed over him in waves… sending his heart into a tailspin. _Would I have felt the same for Trunks if I'd been there during Bulma's pregnancy and Trunks’ birth?_

 

He pondered that thought while he tuned out the giggles, coos, and talk from the crowd around Bulma's bed. Vegeta had immediately formed a connection with Bulla because he had felt her ki in her first few days of life. Bulla had helped Vegeta get Bulma to Dende in time after the nightmare accident. He had been able to feel her power grow and it had always soothed him. The prince glanced at his son.

 

Trunks’ laughter peeled across the room at something Goten said. His blue eyes sparkled with joy when he regarded the pink infant in Bulma's arms. Though the boy had tried to appear disinterested in her, Vegeta knew how much his son already loved her. Trunks had grown strong these last twelve years. Vegeta knew one day that Trunks would probably surpass him in strength--if he hadn't already. Hadn't Mirai Trunks done the same during the battle with Cell?

 

What about his daughter? Would Bulla have an aptitude for power akin to Trunks’?

 

Closing his eyes, Vegeta let Bulla’s ki signature fill his mind. She was already quite powerful, but less so than Trunks had been the first time Vegeta had seen him.

 

A sharp shriek pierced the bedroom's merriment and Vegeta smirked.

 

“Alright,” he growled, popping his knuckles. “Which one of you imbeciles woke up my daughter?”

 

Stares of nervousness and placation met his gaze as he advanced on the bed. Kakarot looked distinctly guilty. Vegeta widened his stance and let his hands glow with energy.

 

“Vegeta,” Bulma laughed. “Calm down. She's just hungry. Sorry guys. Can you leave us so I can feed her?”

 

“Sure thing,” Krillin said. “Come on 18, let's leave them to it.”

 

18 threw Vegeta a nod of acknowledgement as her small family left. Kakarot was shuffled out the door by Chi Chi. Gohan, Videl, and Pan smiled at him as they passed. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs waved on their way out. Goten and Trunks scampered off hand in hand. Vegeta eyed the boys’ contact and remembered his conversation with Trunks from several months ago. Perhaps there _was_ something between Kakarot’s youngest brat and the prince’s son. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Come over here and keep me warm," Bulma said once the door was shut and they were alone.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of summer."

 

"Just do it, you obstinate thing," she chuckled.

 

Her voice sounded tired. Vegeta could feel her already-weak ki flagging with fatigue. Shutting his mouth, he moved next to her on the bed, letting his body lie flush next to hers.

 

Bulma unhooked the buttons of her nightgown, letting her full breasts spill out. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw the ample flesh. They were enormous!

 

“I see you ogling me, you dirty pervert,” Bulma chastised.

 

He crossed his arms and huffed even as he watched Bulma guide Bulla’s hungry mouth to her enlarged nipple. The baby latched on with some difficulty, but got the hang of it after several moments. The prince smiled. Actually smiled. It made his face feel tight and strange.

 

“You are completely besotted, aren't you?” Bulma smirked.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, ” Vegeta scowled.

 

“Oh, okay.” She rolled her crinkling eyes.

 

“Are those fools leaving for good? Or will another invasion ensue as soon as you're done?”

 

“I asked Mom to keep them entertained and asked that we be left alone for the rest of the night.”

 

“Good,” he snorted.

 

“Goten is spending the next few days with us, though. It'll keep Trunks busy and occupied while we go into survival mode.

 

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement.

 

Soft suckling sounds filled the quiet that followed. Bulla fed for what felt like a solid hour. Vegeta thought that seemed a little long, but she was half-saiyan after all. When Bulla had conked off to sleep again, her mouth trailed a thin line of milk. The prince reached over and wiped away the droplets with his index finger, letting it linger against her satin cheek. Bulma shifted. Vegeta's eyes glanced to the inflamed nipples peaking on her breasts.

 

“You're hurt,” he said.

 

Bulma sighed. “They'll be like this for a while. She's got a healthy saiyan appetite just like her brother and father.”

 

Vegeta blushed.

 

“Do you want to hold her again?”

 

He stared at his wife, then at the sleeping newborn.

 

“I don't know…”

 

“Yes, you do. Here.”

 

Bulma carefully lifted Bulla over to Vegeta's outstretched arms. The prince audibly exhaled once the little princess was nestled within his muscular embrace. She snored softly and twitched occasionally in her sleep. He wondered if newborns could dream, and if so… what was she dreaming about?

 

The little blue tail flicked side to side and he felt a flood of saiyan pride roar though his heart.

 

Bulma ran a finger over the curling hair atop Bulla’s head.

 

“Why wasn't Trunks born with a tail?” Vegeta asked.

 

“I'm honestly not sure,” Bulma said. “It must have something to do with recessive alleles. Goten was born without one, too.”

 

He watched the small blue shape curl and shift with Bulla’s movements. Vegeta let it curl around his forearm. His heart clenched.

 

“I had no idea,” Vegeta finally said. “I had no idea I would feel like this.”

 

Bulma waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn't, she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

 

“Can you keep an eye on her? I'm going to try and sleep a minute if I can,” She whispered through a yawn.

 

Vegeta rearranged Bulla carefully so that he was holding her tiny body in his right arm. Bringing his left over Bulma's head and shoulders, he pulled her close. The only thing missing was Trunks, but for the first time in his life, the prince felt completely at ease, and fiercely in love with his family.

 

 

* * *

 

A/N - As promised, here is another chapter. I'll hopefully even get ANOTHER one done! Haha, on a roll. I'm going to have to do some serious planning, though, for the next chapter (as I have no idea how long I want this story to be or where I want it to go "in the end").

 

Thank you so much to all my Tumblr followers, followers here, and for those of you who have checked out this story. You guys have sent such Vegebul love my way and I'm so appreciative of all your reviews, comments, and likes. THANK YOU!

 

Remember, reviews change rags into ball gowns....


	13. Telling the Truth

A/N- All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama. :D

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma jolted awake when Bulla’s sharp cry pierced her slumber. Her heavy breasts grew wet when her milk let down at the sound.

 

“Ughhh,” Bulma groaned, raising up and putting a hand to her head.

 

She'd forgotten just how needy infants were. As much as she loved her newest child, Bulma was sorely missing her unbroken sleep. When she'd had Trunks, she'd been much younger and more able to deal with the constant interruptions. Now that she was in her forties, the lack of sleep was beginning to get to her. Her shifting to get out of bed must have woken Vegeta, because he grabbed her forearm.

 

“Where are you going, Woman?”

 

“I need to feed Bulla,” she groaned.

 

Vegeta scowled and deftly levitated off the bed. “She's not hungry. She's just bored. Can't you hear the difference?”

 

Bulma blinked at him. “She's _what_?”

 

“Are you deaf?”

 

“Vegeta, she’s three months old. How in the hell can you tell that she's bored?”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he slipped on a pair of his training shorts. “I'm _obviously_ more in tune with her moods than you are.”

 

“Now wait just a minute, mister, just because you've been unnaturally helpful with Bulla doesn't make you an expert on babies now--”

 

“She told me with her ki, you imbecile! On top of that, her cries are subtly different depending on what she needs.”

 

“Bulla can _talk to you_?” Bulma’s eyes flashed and she felt instantly jealous.

 

“Well, not talk exactly, but she can intimate images and emotions to me using her energy. She doesn't know she's doing it yet. Haven't you noticed that she stopped crying the instant I stood up?”

 

Bulma's mouth gaped open as she noticed the incessant screaming had indeed quieted down. Vegeta nudged her until she fell back onto the bed.

 

“Just go back to sleep. I've got her,” Vegeta barked.

 

Bulma muttered under her breath as she watched her husband stalk off. She smirked at his tight butt as he left the room. Vegeta had indeed been extraordinarily attentive to their little girl. Not only did he take care of all her night changing, but he also carried her, pushed her stroller when they went out _in public_ , and even let Bulma have family portraits arranged (with him holding Bulla, of course). Bulma shook her head. Vegeta still complained every step of the way and pretended to hate every second of it, but he _helped_ and it shocked Bulma more and more. He explained it away by saying, “I'm just the only one with a brain around here…” or “You'll just make her cry…” but Bulma knew better. Vegeta was head over heels for their little princess.

 

It made her feel a bit sad for Trunks, though. She watched her son's face whenever he saw Vegeta carry her or dote on her (even in his gruff way). Trunks’ blue eyes would fall and darken. His shoulders would slump a bit and he'd kick at rocks on the ground, sending them into the next street. Though he was twelve, rambunctious, and more like his father than he'd ever know, Trunks had always been very emotional at heart.

 

She knew how much Vegeta really cared for Trunks, but it was undeniable that her husband was closer to their second child. Bulma knew it was probably because he had been there for the entirely of Bulma's pregnancy and for Bulla’s birth. There was also probably something to do with the whole ki connection as well. But… in all honesty, the biggest part of it was probably the fact that Vegeta was truly a different man than he was when Trunks was born. Where he was once cold and mean, the prince was now distant but caring. He had changed since the Battle with Buu. He was a new person. Maybe she could get her two boys to talk more.

 

Her wet chest reminded her that she needed to pump before she went back to sleep. Sighing, she pulled her breast pump out of the nightstand drawer and set to work.

 

/\/\/

 

Vegeta padded silently across the nursery carpet and stopped by the edge of the crib. Crossing his arms in his quintessential stance, he glared at the infant before him. Bulla’s blue eyes were wide awake, her tail flicking playfully side to side. She grabbed her toes with chubby hands and cooed at her father.

 

Vegeta frowned. In his head, he saw what she wanted. His mind's eye depicted an image of himself holding Bulla close to his warm chest.

 

“You've got a blanket. You don't need me to keep you warm,” he spat.

 

She giggled at the sound of his voice. Her ki spiked and the image in Vegeta's head grew more insistent and vivid.

 

“Persistent, aren't you? Just like your mother,” he groaned.

 

Bulla reached her arms up to him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and gently lifted her against his bare chest. Her tail instinctively curled around her legs and he half-smiled at the sensation of her fur brushing against his skin. A wave of nostalgia and sadness washed over him then. It was a ridiculous sentiment, but he missed his tail every single day. He imagined it was better without it, though. Bulla would have just pulled it and abused it for sport, he figured.

 

Bulla burrowed as close as possible to him and he felt her breathing even out. Vegeta's heart was filled with an emotion he rarely allowed himself to experience. Carefully, he tightened his hold about her and crossed the room to the gliding rocker Bulma had place in the nursery's corner. Sitting, he slowly rocked back and forth, letting his breathing sync up with his daughter's. Her powerful ki undulated in soft currents and she fell asleep swiftly.

 

Vegeta watched her delicate, blue lashes flutter and her skin pink up with the warmth his body exuded. Inhaling, he relished her pure, clean scent. She was so tiny and small. He'd never held Trunks like this. The only time he'd held the boy at all was when Bulma forced him to catch Trunks in the air, lest he fall. Even then, he gave him back immediately. Vegeta closed his eyes and exhaled. How much he had missed simply because he was a prideful ass.

 

“Dad?”

 

Vegeta craned his neck to look over to the door. He'd failed to notice Trunks was awake. He'd been too absorbed in Bulla’s ki and his own thoughts.

 

“What is it, son?” he asked, feeling a bit self-conscious holding the infant with his boy watching.

 

Trunks ran a hand through his mussed up purple hair and shuffled into the nursery, plopping down onto the small loveseat by the rocking chair.

 

“Is she okay?” Trunks asked.

 

Vegeta glanced at her softly rising back and nodded. “Just needy as hell.”

 

Trunks smirked at that.

 

Vegeta felt uncomfortable with this situation. He felt… _guilty_.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was looking at pictures in mom's photo albums and you weren't in any of them when I was a baby,” Trunks said finally. His hands constantly clenched and opened over the edge of the sofa cushions.

 

Vegeta felt a fresh stab of guilt dwarf his previous feeling. Brushing it away, he shook his head. “I was off training in space when you were born, Trunks. I had no idea your mother was pregnant when I left.”

 

“What about when you came back? Did you ever spend time with me like this?” Trunks’ eyes drifted to his baby sister asleep on Vegeta's chest.

 

The prince swallowed what little saliva was left in his mouth. _What can I say? How can I tell him I didn't give a damn about my son until he was nearly a toddler? That isn't completely true, but I wasn't around… I was… afraid…_

 

“Trunks, when I came back from training, it was only a month or so before the androids were set to arrive. Bulma told me about you. I saw you, but it was… a lot to take in. Then the androids came…and Cell… It took me a while to get used to the idea that I was really a father.”

 

He stole a glance at his son and saw a crestfallen glint in his eyes. Moisture gathered around the edges. Vegeta scowled and smoothly stood up from the rocker. He crossed to the sofa and sat next to Trunks, making sure to keep his grip around Bulla solid.

 

Trunks’ eyes widened for a second, but he just bunched up his shoulders and stared at the floor.

 

Vegeta had never really talked about what he was about to share with his son; not even to Bulma, but he was desperate to show Trunks that he _did_ care. He just wasn't good at talking about his past in any capacity.

 

“Trunks, do you remember Mirai Trunks?”

 

The younger prince nodded. “I hear the others talking about him sometimes and mom has a picture of him. He's me in the future, right?”

 

“He's one version of you, yes. When he helped us in the fight with Cell, he was killed.”

 

Trunks blanched and Vegeta could feel a drop in his son's ki.

 

“When I saw it happen, something changed in me. I couldn't explain it. All I could think about was you… and your mother. I thought about him… my boy lying there dead.”

 

Trunks’ eyes locked onto Vegeta's.

 

Vegeta knew he had to tell him. Even though it was nearly physically painful to say it.

 

“I love you, son. I know I've never said it-- and don't you go expecting me to say it again - - but I do. I don't love you any less than this brat on my chest. Don't you ever think otherwise.”

 

Trunks smiled and he hastily wiped his eyes.

 

“It's different with her just because I am _here_ and present. I'm a different man than I was then. That's all.”

 

He hated talking so much and he loathed baring his soul to anyone, but Trunks deserved the truth from him always. Before the elder prince could react, Trunks lifted Vegeta's right arm and draped it across adolescent shoulders. Closing his eyes, Trunks nestled into Vegeta's chest and placed a hand on Bulla’s back.

 

Vegeta blinked and felt color rise to his cheeks. Gods, if Bulma saw them like this, he'd never hear the end of her squealing. He groaned and closed his eyes, letting the mingling of his children's ki envelop him.

 

“You're getting too old for this,” Vegeta chastised.

 

“Payback for all those times you didn't hold me as a baby. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,” Trunks murmured sleepily.

 

“You're far too sentimental, boy,” he barked.  

 

Trunks merely nodded.

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. As Trunks joined Bulla in slumber, the prince felt his heart expand with a painful flood of emotions. It was too much. He felt traitorous tears spring to his eyes. _What in the hell have I become?_

 

/\/\/

 

After she finished pumping and changed her nightgown, Bulma trudged down the hallway to check on Vegeta and Bulla. When she rounded the corner through the threshold of the nursery, she gasped. There on the couch sat Vegeta, holding both Trunks and Bulla close to his heart. All three of them were asleep. Her husband's soft snores pricked at her heart strings. For a long, long time, Bulma just stood there watching her family.

 

* * *

 

A/N- Sorry for this late update, y'all! Been a helluva week, I tell ya. Anyways...cue the AWWWWWWs. Sorry. I hope it's not too OOC for Vegeta, but I figured at this point in his life, he's man enough to tell his boy he loves him. At least once. Trunkses need love, too.

 

Thank you SO much for all the reviews, love, and comments! Thanks, too, to that special person who did fanart of this!!! I'll have to find a link for it and put it in my profile. Keep the fanart coming! It maketh me cry with joy...


	14. Contentment

A/N-- All things Dragon Ball related belong to Akira Toriyama! :D

 

**Alright, my lovelies, this is the last chapter for this particular fic! When I started this, it was just something for fun that I didn't think would go anywhere, but I have been so overwhelmed by the response to this little story. I honestly don't want to drag the story on longer than it needs to go and this feels like a nice natural end to me. There may be sequels with Bulla/Bra as she grows up, but this particular arc of the story ends here. I may also write some other fanfics in the future, as this was a VERY enjoyable experience for me. Thank you so, so much for all of the follows, likes, kudos, favorites, and reviews. It seriously means the world to me! Thank you for sticking with me and my dweeby versions of these beloved characters! Special thanks to all of my Tumblr peeps for encouraging me on this fanfic and for helping me spread the hype. You are the GREATEST.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

A contented giggle fluttered over the planes of Vegeta's chest. He raised his head and glanced down to see his toddler crawling up his armor to “attack” his face for the thousandth time. He smirked and held up a hand to stop her advance. Bulla headbutted the appendage and tried her best to budge it to no avail. When she saw that she was foiled yet again, Bulla collapsed onto her padded rear-end and laughed hysterically. Her little blue tail undulated through the air as if it, too, were mischievous and mirthful.  

 

The prince chuckled. They had been playing this game for over an hour. His twenty-month old daughter thought that attempting to get her chubby, grasping hands on Vegeta's face (lips and eyes in particular) was the grandest past-time in the world. Sometimes, he'd let her win and would suffer a poke to the eye or have his lip pulled at an excruciating angle. Bulla was already gaining in strength and it made Vegeta fiercely proud.

 

Late afternoon sun beamed down on the grass of the Capsule Corp lawn where the two of them lied. Vegeta was on his back, one leg propped over his knee. Bulla stood up, wobbled, and then stamped her feet on the prince's chestplate while she turned in circles, babbling happily.

 

It was an utterly idiotic display, but Vegeta found himself mesmerized by her actions. Everything she did captured his attention. Bulma said he spoiled her, but he thought the very notion of him, “spoiling” a child was completely ridiculous. Bulla was just… bright. Warm. Comforting.

 

When Trunks was just a little older than her, Vegeta had started his training. Bulma had asked him if he intended to begin Bulla’s training soon, but he had hesitated. The very idea of her facing the sort of monsters he'd dealt with in the past filled him with fury. She was strong already and that made him proud… but there was something about her soft features and bubbly heart that he was afraid to damage with battle and hardened training. She was pure and undamaged. Vegeta hoped she could stay that way somehow.

 

With Trunks, Vegeta had already seen the power his son was capable of when he'd seen Mirai Trunks fight. The world needed that kind of power. But this mudball already had the boy… and it had Vegeta. It didn't need his daughter’s power, too.

 

“Dada,” Bulla said, pulling him back to the present. Her lips pulled back in a wide smile, revealing several descending teeth.

 

Vegeta’s lip curled up in mock disgust and he growled at her.

 

She covered her mouth with her hands and snickered. “Dada!” She giggled again.

 

Vegeta shot up from the ground and whisked her into his iron embrace. Burying his head into her tummy, he growled louder and she squealed in delight.

 

“My goodness, Vegeta, you are such a natural with her,” a lyrical voice called from the path that led up to the back kitchen door.

 

He glanced up and saw Mrs. Briefs smiling at them. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and gripped Bulla by the back of her zipped-up footie pajamas. Her tail flailed about as she tried to balance in the air. Little hands and feet wobbled out and clutched at the empty space about her. Bulla thought the entire thing was hilarious.

 

“She smells,” he muttered.

 

Mrs. Briefs put a hand to her mouth and said, “Oh my! Let me get you changed, you darling girl!!”

 

Vegeta passed his daughter off to his mother-in-law and watched her squirm in the maternal arms. Using her considerable strength, Bulla wiggled until she had climbed onto Mrs. Brief’s shoulder. She reached her arms out to Vegeta. Watery tears filled Bulla’s eyes and she sent a flood of messages to him using her ki.

 

“Dada!!!” She cried.

 

Vegeta felt his heart clench at the sight of her tears and the sound of her pleading voice, but he steeled himself and shook his head. Out loud he said, “Go with your grandmother.” With his telepathy, he sent her a message that promised more play time later tonight. And maybe a book reading or two.

 

She quieted after that, though she still sniffled pitifully. Vegeta watched them enter the house and made his way to the gravity room where he'd sent Trunks earlier. The prince was restless and hoping for a good spar with his son. Over the last two years, Trunks had significantly increased his power level and had come dangerously close to seriously injuring Vegeta several times, though the saiyan prince would never admit it audibly or praise him for it. Palming the entry lock, Vegeta entered as the door hissed open. An energy blast shot straight by his head and was absorbed into the porous material lining the walls. Vegeta smirked. Trunks had felt his ki nearing the gravity room and had decided to place himself on the offensive right off the bat. Smart move.

 

The prince smiled, powering up instantly to super saiyan. Spiraling into the air of the enormous chamber, Vegeta faced his teenage son. Trunks had grown in height over the last twenty months and was now as tall as Mirai Trunks had been. The boy’s purple hair was almost to his shoulders. Nostalgia washed over Vegeta as he remembered the time he’d spent with the other Trunks in the hyperbolic time chamber...and the time that the boy had been killed by cell. Energy coursed through his body. Firing off energy blasts faster than the eyes could follow, Vegeta sent a barrage of attacks at the half-saiyan.

 

Trunks dodged each blast deftly and shot straight toward his father, intending to force the elder prince to move. Vegeta stood his ground and powered up a galick gun attack. Trunks countered with his own energy beam. The blinding light from their mingled attacks flashed through the air, sending a concussive sound blast against their eardrums. Neither flinched. Neither withheld their power. Vegeta felt the satisfaction in his heart, knowing they were well matched. He felt a pinch of shame at the thought that soon, his own son would most likely surpass him in strength and power, just as Kakarot had done countless times. He grit his teeth and redoubled his efforts.

 

For just a moment, his energy beam forced Trunks’ to give. The boy simply powered up further, ascending to super saiyan two. Vegeta followed suit and the blasts from both ends of the gravity room grew ten times in strength. The walls shook around them and Vegeta could hear the splintering of glass. Suddenly, the red light of the full-powered gravity room blinked out and white fluorescents turned on.

 

The prince felt his body grow lighter and lighter by the second. Their energy beams extinguished and Vegeta’s head snapped to look at the open door of the room. Bulma stood there, Bulla on her hip. Her face was not pleased.

 

“What the hell do you think you two are doing? Are you determined to break this gravity room? It’s an antique at this point! You know it can’t withstand both of you at super saiyan 2!” Bulma shouted.

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and descended to the tiled floor, his golden locks still glittering with sparks of power. Trunks descended and reverted to his normal form, though, and strode over to his mother and sister. He reached out a hand and ruffled the toddler’s teal curls. Bulla shrieked with laughter and pulled Trunks’ hand to her mouth.

 

“Oh no you don’t, little squirt,” Trunks said, swiping his hand away before the toddler could put her slimy mouth all over his fingers.

Bulla looked disappointed when her brother deprived her of her chance and she opened her mouth to squeal, but Vegeta waltzed over and stuck a stern index finger to her nose. Bulla’s mouth snapped shut and she eyed him with indignant, prideful eyes.

 

Bulma shook her head and smirked. “You’ve got each other trained, alright,” she laughed.

 

“What do you mean by that, Woman?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Anyway, if you’re done breaking my gravity room, it’s time to come in and get washed up for dinner,” Bulma continued.

 

“I just got here,” Vegeta growled.

 

“Too bad. Mom has made us a feast tonight and you don’t want it it get cold. You can train afterward,” she retorted.

 

Vegeta clenched his fists, flashing her his most annoyed glance. She simply smirked, turning up the corner of her red lips. He felt fire heat his blood at the sight of her defiance. Trunks cleared his throat and tugged Bulla out of his mom’s arms.

 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s go inside and see if we can help Grandma with anything,” Trunks said.

 

Bulma called after him, “Don’t forget to wash up, Trunks! You smell terrible!!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Mom, I will!”

 

Vegeta watched his son go and felt instantly cornered when Bulma rounded on him.

 

“I could hear the cracking of the walls and the glass windows from the house, Vegeta! What on earth were you two doing in here? Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you destroyed a gravity room?”

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and felt heat rising to his cheeks. The last time he had destroyed the gravity room, the prince had come to realize the depth of Bulma’s caring for him. She had stayed by his bedside every night until he got better. When he’d started training again, she’d berated him for returning so soon to his grueling work. Now, Bulma’s eyes widened as she saw his ascended, blue-green eyes boring into her.

 

“Yes, I remember,” he finally said. “Last time,” he pulled her into his arms, “you held me in your arms like this and called me a ‘tough guy’.”

 

Bulma put a hand to his chest and laughed. “You’ve got a good memory for someone who had nearly bashed his head in at the time.”

“I was fine.”

 

“You were not. You were busted up and stuck in bed for days, Vegeta.”

 

“I lived,” he snapped, pulling her even closer, pressing his hardened body against her soft form.

 

She blushed and glanced into his striking, super saiyan eyes.

 

Vegeta could still feel his ascended power coursing through him and knew she could, too. He leaned down and inhaled her sweet scent were her neck was exposed above her strapless dress. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head back to provide him better access.

 

“We’ll be late for dinner,” she whispered.

 

“The horror,” Vegeta muttered sarcastically.

 

She raised her head back up and stared at him. Vegeta searched her face and found his heart pounding at the beautiful sight of her pale skin and the delicate lines on her smooth face. She was just as dazzling to him as the first time he saw her on Namek all those years ago. Trunks and Bulla flashed through his mind. This woman had truly given him everything. He didn’t deserve a single minute of the happiness she’d freely extended to him, but Vegeta was eternally grateful. He smiled at his queen and cupped the back of her head in his gloved hand. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

 

“Dinner can wait,” Bulma murmured against him, falling into his irresistible embrace.

  


 

* * *

 

 

*The End*


End file.
